My Princess
by Friends4ever55
Summary: This story takes place when Sam is 22 and her life is going in a direction no one expected...When her true love comes back will she let him back in or will her new life not let him in at all. Does she still love him? Or does he love her? What about Sadie? I promise alot better than it sounds. I Don't own ICarly!
1. Long Story

**A/N: This is my first ever ICarly Fanfic! Hope you enjoy!**

**This takes place when they are about 22.**

**Sam's POV**

It was 7; closing time finally. I owned my own bakery I called it _**Sam's**_. Just something simple, all my closest friends worked for me which was nice. I locked the front door and headed to my office to gather my things. I walked past my desk then glanced back at a picture, it was of me and Carly and Freddie after the very first ICarly; at the hat party. We were so happy back then, now everything is different. I grabbed my purse and went to the small figure in the corner. I picked up my small daughter careful not to wake her.

The drive to our apartment was quiet except the light snoring of Sadie, my little princess**. Once I got her upstairs and settled down in bed I went to the living room and plopped down on the couch. I glanced at the clock, it was 7:30. I was exhausted the bakery has been packed lately; I mean it's great, but so tiring. It could be because it's a week before Christmas…Sadie and I have the apartment all decorated, the tree in the corner with more presents then I could count, all my staff loved to spoil Sadie. I included spoil her, because it was something I never got as a child…the only thing I knew was drugs, alcohol and to have a new boyfriend every two days.

"Mommy?" I looked over to the doorway and saw a crying Sadie. She was 3 years old and had a lot of fears, so it's nothing new when she comes to me at night crying.

"Come here, Sadie." She came over to me and I pulled her onto my lap. "What's wrong baby girl?"

"I had a…a bad dream." She sniffled and curled up in my lap. She always had a bad dream…every night it was the same. She was standing outside the bakery near a phone booth. When someone stepped out of the phone booth and grabbed her, it was always a woman. That's how Sadie described it every time.

"Baby, you can sleep with mommy again, okay?" I told her picking her up and taking us both to bed

**Freddie's POV**

After 6 years in California I was finally going home. Home to Seattle, to Sam and Carly. Home to Sam. We may have broken up, but I still and always will love her. I was already in Seattle it was about 12:30; I was driving to the Shays apartment and to see my mom. There was a light snow that had settled over Seattle.

Once I got there I visited with my mom for a few minutes and promised to be back soon. Then I turned and knocked on the Shays door. A tall blond woman opened the door. "May I help you?" she asked eyeing me suspiciously

"Is Spencer here?" I questioned

"Spence! Someone's at the door!" she hollered up the stairs

He came down the stairs with a pink bundle in his arms. "Amanda won't go down for her nap." He said passing the baby to the blond woman. He looked over at me and paused "Freddie?"

"Hey, Spence…" I said

"What are you doing here?" he came over and gave me a hug then gestured for me to come inside. He shut the door behind me and came to sit with me on the couch.

"I'm home for good." I told him

"Awesome!" he smiled. I glanced over at the woman still trying to sooth the crying baby. Spencer noticed my gaze and got up and went over to the woman. "Freddie this is my wife Chloe. And this…" he moved the pink blanket from the baby's face, "This is our 6 month old daughter Amanda."

"Chloe this is Freddie, a friend of…" he paused "A friend of Carly's." Spencer said

"It was nice to meet you both, but I have to get going." I excused myself and exited the apartment and made my way to my car. I didn't start my new job until after Christmas, so I might as well use this day to wonder the town and not unpack just yet. I parked at a park, and was walking around watching all the children play when I saw a woman on the bench watching one girl play.

The woman looked very familiar. Her eyes followed a certain little girl. The little girl had short blond hair and she had honey brown eyes. The woman had long curly blond hair and eyes as blue as the sea. I knew those eyes from somewhere.

The woman got up and called for the little girl. The young girl jumped into her mother's arms, they headed across the street to what looked like a bakery of some sort. I couldn't see the name of it for it was on the other side. The girl couldn't have been more than 3 years old. The woman was about my age maybe…she looked in my direction and I got a better look of her eyes, I've seen those eyes many times before…

**Sam's POV**

I saw him, for the first time in almost 7 years, I saw him. Sadie and I were sitting on the outdoor patio of the bakery, about to go home for the day, but we were having some dessert. Today was my day off so Lauren was in charge. I looked at my daughter who had icing all over her face, and cloths. "Do you like the cake?" I giggled

With her mouth full she eagerly nodded. She sure had my appetite. He was closing in on the bakery now still trying to remember me. I did look a little different, I had dark highlights in my hair I was slightly skinnier than in my younger days, and the most confusing for him…I had Sadie.

Sadie had finished her cake and was cleaning herself up. "Honey, why don't you go ask Lauren to help you." I chuckled at her attempt at cleaning herself up

Lauren was my closest friend and Sadie's Godmother. "Kay!" she said sliding off the chair and running into the bakery.

He was standing by the gate behind me now. "Freddork, just come sit down." I said glancing back at him with a mile wide smile on my face

"Sam? Sam Puckett?" he came to me. I got up and hugged him

"How have you been Freddie?" I asked him

"Good, what about you?" he questioned sitting in the chair once occupied by Sadie

"I've been great actually. I own this bakery, it's called_** Sam's. **_I live in those apartments across from the Groovy Smoothie not where Spencer lives, but the higher class ones." I told him

"Wow!" he said "I never saw you living there." I glanced in the shop just in time to catch Laurens eyes. I gave her a look that said keep her busy for a few. She smiled and nodded.

"Well I'll say I've done well for myself." I said

"So…" He looked in at Sadie

"Her names Sadie. She's 3 years old I'm not married or dating it's just us." I smiled seeing instant relief flood his face

"Her eyes…" he observed "They look exactly like Carly's."

"Long story." I sighed

"Where is she anyway?" he asked the question no one knew the answer to

I was about to answer when Sadie came outside. "Let go mama!" she smiled

"Another time." I told Freddie. As I picked my princess up and made our way to the car.

**Freddie's POV**

She just left. I again got in my car and went to the apartments, where I also lived. I followed her to the very top floor where ironically enough was also where I lived. She set the girl down and unlocked the door. Sadie ran inside and I called out to Sam. "Puckett!"

Her head jerked in my direction, "What are you doing here?" she questioned glancing inside the very large apartment

"Well I wanted your phone number." I lied just not wanting her to know I live in the apartment across the hall from her

"Just come to the bakery at noon tomorrow." She said hurrying inside the apartment

I laughed to myself, thinking Sam was in for a surprise when she learned I lived like next to her. I turned the key in the door across from Sam's apartment and went inside. I looked around at my plain boring apartment that was totally packed with boxes. I began unpacking in my bedroom. Within the next 2 hours I got my whole bedroom and bathroom unpacked.

****The Next Day****

My alarm went off at 9:15, with the sun streaming though the curtains. I got up and showered; I made some breakfast and continued unpacking. I unpacked until 11:45 when I had to go meet Sam.

I got there just in time to see her gathering her things and walking to the door. "Hey." I ran up to her

"Oh!" she jumped "You scared me. I almost thought you weren't going to show. So do you want to go have lunch, I have a two hour break?" she questioned me

"Sure." I told her

**Sam's POV**

We arrived at the restaurant in no time. It was actually Melanie's restaurant so we got a table immediately. We sat down and ordered our drinks. "So Freddie how are you settling back in?" I questioned

"Good. But I really want to know what's up with you?" He eyed me and I knew he was talking about Sadie "You said it was a long story, so I'm here to listen." He leaned back in the booth

"Okay," I took a deep breath "it started about 4 years ago…" I began the story I never told "Carly…she was dating some guy and I was still moping around because," I paused "because I still love you." I hope he didn't pick up on that

"You still love me?" he did.

"Yeah, I do." I told him looking down at my lap

"Sam, I love you. You're the reason I came back. I got a huge job offer in LA, but I chose you." He slid over next to me

"Back to the story." I sighed "So, Carly and this guy were getting too serious to fast, and they slept together." I looked up just as the waiter came over with our drinks and we ordered our food.

"Two months later she found out she was pregnant. The guy ditched her and she began to fall apart. She moved in with me and started drinking and doing drugs and spending most nights in jail. Several times they threatened to take Sadie from her the minute she was born." I took a breath

"Carly? Our Carly?" he looked at me stunned

I nodded my head "I had to bail her out so many times, but I continued to let her ruin her life. I finally locked her up in a rehab center." I stopped when I saw our food coming

We ate in silence letting the story sink in his head and resurface in mine. When we were finished eating I saw 5 month pregnant Melanie coming to our table.

"Hey Sam! Freddie? Is that you?" she looked at us

"It's me." He smiled

"Hey sis. And how's my little nephew today?" I questioned patting my sister's stomach

"Good. Where's my favorite girl today?" she pouted

"With Spencer. I have to work late, so he's watching her." I explained to her

"Oh, okay I'll let you two get back to it. See you sis." Melanie waved

I slide back into the booth next to Freddie and continued. "For the rest of her pregnancy she stayed clean, she then moved out after Sadie was born." I said

"So where is Carly?" Freddie looked at me

"Two weeks after Sadie was born Carly called and said to meet her by the phone booth outside my bakery. When I got there I found Sadie in a cardboard box in the phone booth. I immediately took her home and that when my life changed forever and I became a mother. Now here I am single mother, business owner and still a young girl. Sadie doesn't know any of this and I…I don't want her to know. No one has heard from Carly since that day." I finished

"So she just left her daughter?" Freddie asked in total shock

"Yeah. And the worst part is Spencer doesn't know she's Carly's he believes she's mine." I told him "But I made sure that if Carly or Sadie's dad ever came back they couldn't get her. I had her birth certificate changed Gibby was the doctor who delivered her so I easily got it changed." I whispered to him

I looked at my watch 1:30. "I have to go, get back to work." I sighed getting up and

"So…tomorrow?" he questioned me

"Soon…" I then spun around and left

**A/N: LONGEST CHAPTER EVER. 2,161 words! Tell me how you like it! Please review…I 3 Seddie!**


	2. Christmas Eve

**Freddie's POV **

I've been in Seattle for almost a week now. Today is Christmas Eve and I had planned to spend the day with my mom, but she had to go into work at last minute, so I'm just hanging at the apartment knowing Sam was across the hall spending her day with Sadie. I was unpacking the final box in the kitchen, when I heard a knock on the door. I walked to the door and smirked at who I saw on the other side.

"Freddie?" she looked at me shocked

"Surprised?" I chuckled

She glared at me about to speak when a little voice chimed in from behind Sam. "Mommy? Who's dis?"

"Sadie, this is a very old friend of mine. Freddie this…is Sadie, Sadie this is Freddie." She explained picking her up and placing her on her hip

"Hi." She whispered burying her head in Sam's shoulder

"Hi, Sadie…" I greeted It was so strange she was Carly's yet she resembled Sam so much more from the hair to her features and smile.

"Why didn't you tell me you lived here?" she asked setting Sadie down because she was squirming away. Then she waited for Sadie to go into the apartment then slapped my arm

"I love surprising you Samantha…" I instigated her she _**hated **_being called Samantha

"Well I don't! And Fredwad Benson if you ever call me that again I will break your arm!" she threatened

"I know you will…But the look on your face was so worth it." I chuckled

Suddenly her cellphone went off. "Great…" she mumbled "This is Sam." She sighed "Did you call…And he can't…Okay, okay Lauren chill I'll be there in 15." She hung up and slammed her phone in her pocket

"There's a problem at the bakery…we're packed and Madison is sick. There's no one to cover so I have to go in, but I can't take Sadie it's too much today. What am I going to do?" she said

"I'll watch her…" I offered

"Uh…" I saw her mentally debate

Then glancing at her watch she ran inside and got Sadie. "Sadie, baby, there's an emergency at the bakery and mommy's got to go, but can you stay here with Freddie?" she asked her little girl while I stood in the doorway watching how natural being a mother came to her

Sadie shyly nodded and looked up at me. "Thank you, Freddie," Sam said grabbing her purse and keys "see you later baby." She kissed Sadie and hurried to the elevator.

Sadie and I went inside my apartment; she looked around at my pictures which were mostly of me Carly and Sam, or me and Sam. She stopped at of one of me and Sam and Carly after our first ICarly. "Dis my mommy." She pointed to Sam

"Yeah, your mommy and I used to be best friends." I told her taking a seat on the couch

"Who's dis?" she asked pointing to Carly "My mommy has a bunch a pitures of her too." She looked at me so innocently

"Another one of our friends, we were all best friends." I said

"Oh." She plopped down on the couch. _Yup, just like Sam…_

**Sam's POV**

I got to the bakery just in time, the place was packed, I could hardly get to the register where Lauren was clearly overwhelmed.

"Excuse me!" I yelled above everyone. They quieted, "Thank you, your orders will all be filled, but I need everyone to get in line in an orderly fashion!" I announced

They all got in line and quieted down. "Thank you Sam!" Lauren hugged me "I know how much you wanted to spend your day with Sadie." She sighed

"Hey, it's okay!" I told her

We then got to work serving and helping various customers.

****1 Hour Later****

We both plopped down on one of the sofas after locking the doors at 12:30. We were closing early it being Christmas Eve and all. "I'm sorry you had to come in."

"Again, it's fine." I told her

"Oh! Sam guess what!" Laurens face broke out in a huge smile

"What?" I laughed seeing how she looked like a 5 year old on Christmas morning

"Okay, so you know how Brad and I just graduated from those foster courses to become foster parents…"

I interrupted her "There's already a child for you?" I asked eagerly

"No! Let me finish!" she squealed "I found out yesterday…I'm pregnant!" she squealed "Brad doesn't know I'm telling him tomorrow!"

I jumped up and hugged her. "Oh my gosh! I am so happy for you!"

We hugged and talked about the baby for a few more minutes then went our separate ways.

****At the Apartment****

I went to Freddie's door, only to hear giggling. I knocked on the door. A few minutes later Freddie answered. "Hey." He said

"Hey." I saw Sadie hiding behind the couch "Little girl get over here and hug mama!" I told her

She got up and jumped into my arms. "Ready for some mama time?" I questioned her

"Can Feddie come to?" she looked at me with pleading eyes

"Ummm…Okay." I hesitantly said

We went into my apartment and Freddie played with Sadie and I did too. We played until I went to start dinner, we were having spaghetti and meatballs; Sadie's favorite. "Guys it's time for dinner." I told them trying to keep a smile on my face

We ate in silence then Sadie chose to play Candy Land. We played until Sadie fell asleep on the floor before the game was over.

"Let me put her to bed…" I whispered to Freddie

"I'll get her." He said moving my hands away from her. He carefully picked her up and laid her in her bedroom. He came back out to find me in the kitchen cleaning up from dinner.

I had tears on my cheeks and I quickly wiped them away so he doesn't notice. "Sam, I saw that what's wrong?" he looked at me from across the breakfast counter

"What?" I acted dumb "Nothing…" I sighed

"Sam, I know you better than that, you don't cry. What's wrong?" this time he came around the counter and turned me to face him

"I'm sorry…" I cried

**Freddie's POV**

She stood over the sink crying before I finally took her in my arms and let her cry. About what exactly? I don't know, but I just let her cry. "I'm sorry…" she finally muttered into my shirt and pulled away

"What was that all about?" I questioned her as I brushed her curls out of her face

"I…I don't know." She sighed

"Sam you never cry, what happened?" I questioned her

"Well…today Lauren told me some news…She and her husband have been trying for 3 years to have a baby, and they haven't been able to. They just graduated from foster courses and she found out she's pregnant." I told him "And it just made me think…how I may never have any children of my own…" She whispered "I may never get married, because if someone wants me, I come with Sadie and I can't love someone who doesn't love Sadie." She started to cry again

"Shhhh…What happened to the I still love you, Sam. I LOVE YOU!" I told her "It's _always_ been you; the moment we met I knew I loved you. You were my first kiss, my first love." She continued to cry

"I remember the kiss where it confirmed my absolute feelings for you…" I left her to ponder in wonders

"Which one?" she looked up at me

"The schools lock in…Carly and I thought you loved Brad, but you didn't. I went outside and was trying to convince you it is okay to put your feelings out there. And then before I could think your lips were on mine." I told her smiling at the memory

"Mine too." She laughed

I leaned forward and kissed me long and passionate. "I love you." I mumbled against her sweet lips

She was about to say something when I heard crying. "I'll be right back." She glanced at the clock and headed to Sadie's room. The crying quieted and she came out with a wide awake Sadie in her arms. "Shhhh baby go back to sleep okay, mommy's got you." She whispered to her then Sadie laid her head on her shoulder

"I'll go…" I said heading to the door. She grabbed my arm. Her eyes pleading for me to stay. "Okay." I sat down on the couch

I looked over at her and saw her mouth 4 words…_I love you too…_

**A/N: Thank you to the one! Person who reviewed. You mentioned wanting the I still love you part more…elaborate I was holding that until this chapter so here you go! I hope you enjoyed! Please if you alert or favorite this story please also review!**


	3. An Unwanted Christmas Surprise

**A/N: Here goes…One side note some spelling errors when Sadie is talking are on purpose.**

**Sam's POV**

"Momma! Momma! Momma!" I snapped my eyes open to see Sadie jumping up and down on the bed "Merry Christmas Momma!" Sadie jumped on top of me

"Merry Christmas baby!" I sat up and kissed her head. I smelled bacon in the air. Who was making bacon? I looked around, I was in my room…I don't remember going to bed last night. I looked down; I was still in my clothes from yesterday.

She scrambled off my bed and headed to the kitchen. I grabbed my robe and threw it around myself. The smell was strong. I walked into the kitchen to see Freddie behind the stove; his back was to me and Sadie was eating at the breakfast counter.

I watched as Freddie turned around and put bacon on a second and third plate meant for us. His shirt was unbuttoned a few down, his hair still slightly disheveled from the night before. I glanced to the couch in the opposite room, to find a neatly folded blanket. He had slept here. "Morning Puckett!" he smiled at me

"Morning Benson." I came and sat at the breakfast counter and grabbed a piece of bacon

Sadie giggled, and smiled at our morning greeting. "And good morning to you Princess Puckett." Freddie winked at Sadie

I cleared my throat "I thought I was Princess Puckett!" I pouted. Freddie used to always call me that.

"But you are now a queen, Miss. Puckett." He smiled leaning close to me, ready for a kiss. A quickly pushed him back so Sadie wouldn't see.

"So are you spending Christmas with your mom?" I questioned Freddie

"I think so, unless she has to 'work' again." He put air quotes around work

I copied his motion "Work?" I questioned

He glanced at Sadie, and then eyed me saying 'I'll explain later'.

"Ok. So Sadie do you want to open some presents!" I squealed like a little girl

"Yay!" she hopped off the barstool and fell to the floor onto her bottom

"Sadie…" I laughed as I helped her up and led her and Freddie to the living room

She grabbed a present from the back; the biggest one of course. She started to unwrap it while I help my video camera aimed only at her the whole time. I watched her open every present and then when she was done she raced them all to her room. I shut the video camera off and noticed one more present under the tree. "What's that?" I asked picking it up from behind the tree

"It's for me…" It was a small box with no name but mine. "Maybe Lauren had Sadie sneak it up here." Freddie suggested

I slowly unwrapped it and found a box from a jeweler. I opened it up to find a gold charm bracelet. I gasped. "It's beautiful…Who did this?" Freddie came toward me and took it out of the box

"I had it made before we broke up, the night I was going to give it to you is when we broke up." He told me snapping it on my wrist

There were 5 charms on it. One was the ICarly logo. The others were different, but I'm sure all had some meaning. "I love it…I really do." I told him

He started to lean in for a kiss, but the doorbell rang. I opened it to find Lauren and Brad. "Brad?" Freddie asked "Hey Freddie!" he hugged him

They moved into the kitchen for nerd talk. Just then Sadie came bounding into the room. Brad looked over at her and was then very wide eyed looking at Sadie. Brad had never met Sadie; I don't even think he knew about her. I continued my conversation with Lauren.

Brad's eyes followed Sadie wherever she went, I looked over at him; he didn't notice me. I then looked from him to Sadie and back…No.

Was he…I couldn't finish the thought, he couldn't be. Was he Sadie's father?

****The Next Day****

**Freddie's POV**

It was a bright and sunny morning, the day after Christmas. I was planning to spend the day with the Puckett Princesses…Sadie wanted to go to the park with her Aunt first thing this morning, so she was with Melanie now, so that gave me an hour or so with Sam.

I walked across the hall and knocked on the door. I was soon faced with a puffy eyed Sam. "What's wrong?" I came in and shut the door

"I'm…I'm scared! I think…I found Sadie's dad…" she cried

"You didn't know him?" I questioned

"Never." She admitted

"Who? I won't let him take Sadie away from us…you." I covered

"Brad." She mumbled against my shirt

"No!" I pulled back "He…he wouldn't treat Carly that way…"

"Did you not see him starting her down yesterday…I was terrified he might kidnap her. I love her so much!" she cried

"That won't happen…I won't let it!" I told her

"Carly never told me who she was dating, or if I knew him so I think it might be Brad, but I don't want to find out…not now, not ever. Sadie is always going to be my daughter." she told me

"I love you." I blurted out unsure of what to say

She looked up at me and didn't reply. She kissed me. A long kiss, she finally pulled back and looked deep into my eyes. "I love you…" she told me

"I love you too…I've always loved you." I whispered into her ear and kissed her forehead

There was a knock at the door, Sam pulled away and opened it. "Momma! Feddie!" Sadie ran to me and jumped in my arms

"Sam, what's wrong?" I heard Melanie ask

"Freddie, could you?" she didn't need to finish she went into the hallway while I started lunch for the three of us

A few minutes later Sam came back in with a smile on her face. "Hey." I smiled at her

"Hi." She sighed "Sadie!" she called

"She's in her room cleaning up her toys." I smiled to myself, this felt all too natural. Sam, Sadie and me.

She walked into Sadie's room, and I followed. She stopped behind her and stood quietly watching. I leaned against the door frame watching them both. Sadie turned around "Hi Momma! Hi Feddie!" she laughed. I'd been caught

Sam picked Sadie up and turned to look at me. She gave me the evil eye and walked out the door.

Sam's cellphone rang, and she excused herself from lunch. "Do you love my mommy?" a wide eyed Sadie asked as I gazed at Sam in the other room

"Ummm I…" I couldn't think of something

"It's okay if you do, cause she loves you." Sadie smiled "And I do too…" she giggled

Sam returned then. "What did I miss?" she asked I looked down at my plate and Sadie giggled "Nothin' Mamma…"

She eyed me curiously.

"What? Nothing…" I looked at Sadie, who continued to giggle

Sadie hopped off the chair and ran to her room leaving me and Sam alone in the dining room. "So…you wanted to tell me about your mom's 'work' the other day." Sam said

"She doesn't know, I know…but she spends like every night with her new boyfriend, every free moment." I told her

"Oh, Freddie…I'm sorry. You're always welcome here, with us…" Sam smiled at me I could see the love in her eyes

"I love you Sam. I love you and I love Sadie. Please let me in your life as part of your family." I sort of blurted out

"But Sadie…" she was cut off by a little voice that's present wasn't known "But I love him too mamma." We both looked to see Sadie clutching her new baby doll

"We bof love him…you dust don't want to admit it." She came over to me and held her arms out for me to pick her up

I set her on my lap and she looked with a totally serious face to her mother. "Say you love him. 'Cause we bof know you do." She smiled as did Sam

"You're a stinker you know that. I love you Freddie." Sam looked me straight in the eyes

Sadie smirked evilly. "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" she chanted I set her on the table and leaned in to kiss Sam. Our lips met and I could feel all the feelings from the past rising up again

Sadie cleared her throat and we pulled apart. Just then my cellphone rang and I excused myself. "Hello."

"Freddie I need your help." It was Brad

"What?" I asked

"4 years ago Carly and I were dating and she found out she was pregnant I think Sadie is my daughter and I have to find out for sure help me." I didn't know what to say or how to think so I just shut my phone and walked back to my girls. MY girls.

**A/N: So what did you think? What's going to happen with Brad and Sadie? What about Sam and Freddie? Is Sadie **_**really **_**Brads? So many unanswered questions…Leave me a review giving me your thoughts.**


	4. Sickness

**I don't own ICARLY! **

**Freddie's POV**

Later that night when Sadie was in bed, Sam and I sat down on her couch and I thought back to the phone call. "I need to talk to you." I told her

"Okay." She was nervous now

"It's him." I sighed

"You asked!" she jumped up angry tears running down her cheeks

"No he called me today and explained everything; I hung up unsure of what to say. I can't lose my girls…I won't help him…I'll help you." I kissed her on the lips

"Thank you." She whispered against my lips

Sadie was exhausted tonight so she should sleep all night. She had done better lately. Sam thinks it's me, she feels safer. I continued to kiss her. I deepened the kiss and she responded by pushing me towards her bedroom. Soon enough we were on the bed still kissing until the late hours.

****Morning****

I woke up entangled in Sam's arms and legs. Did we just…I heard Sadie waking up in the next room so I quickly scattered off the bed in a haste searching for my clothing and running into the bathroom. I stepped into the bathroom and started my shower. Double checking the door was locked I stepped into the shower. I thought about the night before…me and Sam, who ever thought we'd go all the way, no one expected us to date let alone fall in love.

I let the warm water cleanse away my thoughts. I stepped out of the shower and got dressed. I silently stepped out of the bathroom careful not to wake anyone. I tried to walk across her hardwood floors quietly, but the floor creaked and Sam stirred. "Freddie?" she opened her eyes

"Go back to sleep. I'm going to go home and change." Just then she jerked up grabbing the sheet. "We…" she started with no need to finish

I just continued to walk out. She made no move to follow me. When I got to my apartment I changed clothes and sat on my couch. A few minutes later there was a knock on the door, I opened it to find "Sadie? What are you doing here?"

"Why's you leave?" her lip quivered ever so slightly "I want you to stay wif us Feddie!" she cried

From inside her apartment I heard Sam moving around. Then I heard a scream. "SADIE!"

"Come on…Let's go!" I walked into Sam and Sadie's apartment to find a hysterical Sam running around the apartment screaming 'Sadie! Sadie! Sadie!'

"Lose something." I called to her

"Oh! Sadie! Don't do that to mommy. You nearly gave me a heart attack." Sam squeezed her tight

"I had to find Feddie. He weft." She was so innocent

"Freddie didn't go anywhere…and he never will." Sam kissed Sadie's head and took her to get ready. I started breakfast…

They came in about 10 minutes later to find pancakes waiting on their plates. Sadie piled the syrup on hers. As Sam did as well. I joined in as well. We ate in silence me and Sam not making eye contact, the whole time. When Sadie went to finish getting ready Sam looked up at me. "I love you." She told me

"I don't." I paused "I'm in love with you." I leaned over and kissed her "I don't want to lose you, either of you." I kissed her again

**Sadie's POV**

I fink it's working. My mommas gonna marry Feddie! My frinds all have daddies, but not me. My mommy never talks about him. He musta been real bad…They told each other they wuved the other one! I want my momma to marry Feddie and soon. I may only be free and two quarters, but I know more dan some others…

**Sam's POV**

"We should!" I clapped at the idea of watching all our old Icarly episodes

Just then Sadie came into the living room and jumped up onto Freddie's lap. "Hi momma, Feddie." She nodded at him

I jumped in surprise when I heard and loud crash from Sadie's room. I quickly silenced Sadie from crying as Freddie and I grabbed her and ran to Freddie's apartment and locked all the doors and windows. Sadie had now cried herself to sleep. I called 9-1-1. "They got in from the fire escape!" I told Freddie

"I think it was Brad." He looked down at his phone

"Why?" I asked

"I left my phone over here and when I picked it up this is what I found." He handed me the phone

A text message was pulled up: _Fine! If you won't help me…I'll get her myself._

"D-Don't delete it we can…we can use it against him." There was a knock on the door. "Seattle police open up!" they shouted

I opened the door. "Are you Samantha Puckett who called?" They older man questioned

"Yes sir." I nodded

"Is this the apartment?" they asked looking in at Freddie

"No this is…my boyfriend's apartment; he was over when it happened so we all ran over here." I explained to them

"Can you show us?" They questioned moving so I can get out

"I can tell you who broke in. His name is Brad ***** **(Anyone know his last name?)** He is my daughter's father that has no rights to see her…he told me never to contact him and then his wife not knowing brought him over. I have a text message to prove he was trying to get my daughter. Freddie? Could you?" he brought them the phone.

"May we keep this until we get a printout?" they asked

"Of course." Freddie said. I heard Sadie crying from Freddie's room. He left and went to her; I could hear him soothing her

"Let's go." I sighed and made my way to the door. The police got their guns out. "Slowly." He ordered

I opened the door to catch Brad red-handed. He ripped a gun out of his own pocket. I didn't know what to do I was out in the open. The police moved to the sides and ordered him to put it down. Suddenly there was a hand on my mouth and a door being slammed.

I tried to get free, but whoever had me…had me. _Tell Sadie I love her… _Brad aimed his gun at me. "Guns down or I shot." Brad warned

Just then shots rang out from the air. I screamed as my attacker and Brad fell to the floor. I gasped and stepped back against the wall. "No…" I muttered "Lauren." I cried

Brad and his friend were dead. How will Lauren take this? And it was my fault. The police gathered the evidence and called the ambulance and rest of the crew to come up. They told me to go back to my daughter and I did. I opened the door to see a terrified Freddie. "Oh my gosh! I thought you were dead!" he whispered

"I'm fine…but Lauren…Brad is dead." I cried into his shoulder

"Lauren is Brads…" he couldn't process everything that quick

The police asked for the information about his wife and I asked if I could go with them. She's at the bakery working today.

We arrived in minutes. I walked in the cops behind me "Samantha!" I looked over to see Marisa Benson sitting in one of the booths "What have you done now!?"

"Nothing…" I sniffed and walked up to Ashley "Send Lauren to my office please." I told her then led them to my office "You own this bakery the younger one asked once in my office "This is no joke like our favorite bakery!"

There was a knock on the door. "Come in." I sighed

"Sam is something…" she noticed the two cops next to me "What's going on?" she asked

I couldn't speak I just reached toward her and grabbed her hand for comfort. "Ma'am, we are so sorry to inform you, that your husband Brad ****** was killed today. It was a crime and he was armed and ready to kill Miss. Samantha Puckett we had too."

"Nooo!" she fell to the floor. I followed her. "I'm sorry!" I cried. The cops excused themselves and went to get coffee

"What happened Sam? Why did this happen?" she cried

"Let me explain…Carly was dating Brad 4 years ago…" she stopped me

"Wait I met Brad and started dating him 4 years ago." I saw her eyes turn angry

I explained the who thing and she got herself together and promised to come and stay with me for a while, as soon as my apartment wasn't a crime scene anymore.

I let her sit in my office for a minute alone while I headed out to help fill in. Marissa came up to me once again. "Hello Samantha." She greeted

"Miss. Benson. How are you this morning?" I still hate this woman

"Fine, fine. I didn't know you worked here." She was so dumb

"Ummm. It's called Sam's I own this bakery. My daughter and I are here almost every day." Opps I let the wrong thing slip

"Daughter? How old?" so nosey

"She's 3. Her name is Sadie." I told her while getting the waiting customer a scone and coffee

"Oh, well." She was slightly surprised which surprised me. She must have thought I'd never go that far "Are you married?"

"I'm not. But I am dating." I smiled she didn't know I was talking about her own son

"Is that really appropriate?" she asked

"Your one to talk, miss I'm with my honeybuns every night." I smirked

"How on earth do you know that!?" she gasped

"Sources…" I grinned seeing Lauren come out of my office and putting on a smile and getting back to work. I headed out and went back home where they were cleaning the apartment

****4 Weeks later****

Lauren had in turn decided to stay with her sister and brother-in-law her sister was a stay at home mom, so this arrangement would work well. Sadie and I were able to move home again. I was lying awake this earlier Monday January morning, Sadie was asleep, Freddie at work, and I was just being the old Sam. I reluctantly decided to get up and take a shower. I put my feet on the ground and felt a wave of nausea hit me. I ran to the bathroom and threw up the contains of my stomach. It's been like this every day for the past 3 weeks.

I got up and wiped my mouth. I grabbed a glass and filled it with water. I turned and started my shower, once I stepped in I felt the warm water cascade down my back, I sighed in relief. All that stress was gone. I stepped out and pulled a towel around me. I walked out of my room and checked on Sadie, still asleep. I got dressed and went to start breakfast. I pulled out a package of ham, to make Sadie and I lunch to take to the Bakery. The moment the smell of ham hit my nose I raced to the bathroom.

Once I had myself cleaned up I made Sadie some breakfast. "Sweetie, wake up." I sat on Sadie's bed

"No…" she moaned

"Yes." I pulled the covers off of her and pulled her feet.

"Mommy!" she sat up. "Pancakes?" she looked at me, and raced to the kitchen

I heard my cellphone ringing and Sadie grabbed it. "Hi!" I heard her say

"She's here." Sadie giggled

"Yep!" Sadie raced towards me with the phone

"Hello?" I asked while Sadie continued her pancakes

"Hey, Princess Puckett." The sound of Freddie's voice relaxed me

"How's work?" I asked

"Great. Are you guys going into the bakery soon?" I could hear his smile through the phone line, "Cause you might have a lunch visitor…"

"Yeah." I sighed

"Are you okay?" he questioned concerned

I moved from the room so Sadie couldn't hear. "I was sick again this morning." I told him

"Please go to the doctor. I'll watch Sadie; I'm worried about you Hun." Freddie stated

"I'll call when I get to work." "_Momma! I'm done!" _Sadie called "I've got to go." I hung up and got Sadie ready for the day

**Freddie's POV**

Lunchtime, finally. I hurried to my car and drove to the bakery. I pulled in to see my mother and her boyfriend walking in. Did Sam know and didn't tell me? I got out and walked in behind them. "Hello…Mother." I smirked she turned around and let go of the man's arm

"Fredward! What are you doing here?" she let out a nervous chuckle

"The same thing you are. I am here to eat lunch with my girlfriend. Excuse me." I moved past them and waved to Lauren then headed to Sam's office. I knocked on the door then went in. "Hey, Squirt!" I hugged Sadie

"Where's your momma?" I asked her

"Here!" Sam said opening the door

"Hey babe." I kissed her

"Your mother is a loony bird. She is heading this way." She whispered to me

"Fredward Benson!" my mother swung the door open "Sam I tried." Ashley looked at me apologetically "Sadie, come help me bake cookies." Ashley and Sadie left leaving the three of us alone.

"Her!" Marissa screamed and pointed at me "Why her? Single, lazy, delinquent, mom!" her words usually wouldn't have hurt Sam, but at this remark she ran out crying

"Why? I knew about Bob or whatever his name is and I NEVER tried to ruin your happiness. Why mine!? Why Sam? Her and Sadie have had a rough life, but I love them…I love them." I stormed out of the office in search of Sam. Lauren said she ran into the bathroom. I knocked on the door. "Go away." She said

"Sam, it's me. Please let me in." I begged. The door lock clicked and she let me in and shut the door again

"Were you sick again?" I asked seeing her wipe her mouth

"No." she lied

"Sam." I simply stated looking at her

"Yes, okay. I was sick again and twice this morning and every time I smell meat!" she blurted out

"Sam, why didn't you tell me you were so sick?" I put my arm around her "I love you."

"I love you too...I just didn't want you to worry if Sadie thinks I'm sick she'll be upset." She told me

"But you _are _sick, Sam!" I argued

"I know!" she had tears running down her cheeks

"I'm-I'm gonna go home." she said leaving the bathroom and going to her office

I went back to work.

When I got home that night I went straight to Sam's apartment. I knocked on the door and Lauren answered. "Hi...Freddie. Sam's a little busy I'll have her come over in a few minutes. She shut the door in my face

**Sam's POV**

I sat in my bathroom knowing it wasn't possible...I checked my watch. 4 minutes left. Lauren had to be wrong; yes she's pregnant but surely not me... 3 minutes. How would Sadie deal with this? If it was true. Would Freddie leave me? Leave us? 1 minute. I twitched nervously, I hadn't been this nervous since Carly thought the viewers of ICarly should decide if Freddie and I should date, when we were in high school.

****ILost My Mind****

_We video chatted a few fans and then I said, though on the inside I was shaking with fear of rejection. "Okay, look I don't care how many ICarly fans say I'm not insane for liking Freddie. I know that I'm…" Freddie cut me off_

_ "Wait, let's take one more chat."_

_ "No, I don't wanna…" again cut off_

_ "Just one more." I sighed and complied_

_He handed Carly his camera and hold her to hold it, he grabbed his pear pad and started a video chat to all the ICarly viewers. Was he going to humiliate me over the whole internet?_

"_Hey, it's me Freddie, so uh a lot of people have been talking about whether Sam and I should go out," he made an over exaggerated facial expression "with each other, and it's like everybody's wondering if Sam is crazy for wanting to." He paused "But nobody asked me how I feel."_

_I spoke up "We talked about it."_

"_No, you talked; you told me how you feel while you ate a quesadilla." He said _

"_The quesadillas here are amazing." I told all the food lovin' ICarly viewers out there_

"_Well yeah its important how Sam feels, but" he shrugged his shoulders "how I feel is important too."_

"_Okay, Benson we get it. You want to humiliate me on the web in front of millions of people. Go ahead and just do it. I don't care. Get back at me for all mean things I've done." He put his hands on my waist and pulled me in for a kiss. My head was spinning the whole world is witnessing a miracle. Sam and Freddie kissing._

_ When we pulled back I asked him "You mean that?" he smiled and nodded_

****Present****

I didn't show I was nervous, but I was. Back then I was tough Sam, I didn't care who or what was said to me. My watch beeped indicating 5 minutes. I looked at the small white stick in my hands...

** A/N: Is Sam in fact pregnant? What about Freddie how is he going to take the news if she is? Sadie? Review with guesses!**


	5. Freddie and Sadie

**I don't own ICarly**

**Sam's POV**

_ Negative. Thank goodness. _I sighed. I must just have a bug or something. I am not pregnant. It's still just me and Sadie. I unlocked the bathroom door and walked to the living room to find Lauren pacing nervously. "So?" she asked when she saw me

"Negative." I sighed. I was relived but also sad. I really wanted a baby of my own. Wow Sam Puckett saying that…I was so different. I heard a knock on the door. "It's Freddie." Lauren whispered

"Let me throw this away." I ran to the bathroom and wrapped the trash bag and tied it then threw it in the big trash. I ran to the door and opened it. "Hey baby." I kissed him

"Hey." He came in

"I'm gonna go." Lauren said leaving us alone

"Where's my favorite girl?" he asked

"Here!" Sadie peeked her head in

"Hey kid." I said as she came over to me

"Hi momma!" She jumped into my arms "You ready to go eat? I'll go start dinner." I told her

"Actually…" Freddie started "I wondered if Sadie would like to go out with me…just the two of us. I wanted to ask her a question."

"Oh." My face fell a little, but before it could be noticed I perked back up. "If she wants to."

"I do!" she squirmed from my arms "I go get ready." She raced to her room. I laughed and sat on the couch. "I love her…"

"I do too. She's so cute, and more like you than Carly." He laughed and kissed my cheek. I glanced at the clock it was 6. "Have her home by 7:30." I smiled at him

"Will do." Just then Sadie came bouncing into the room with a cute butterfly dress on and blue ribbons in her messy hair

"Ready, my Princess?" He stood up and picked my baby up and carried her out the door

**Freddie's POV  
** I took Sadie to Melanie's restaurant and they knew Sadie so they let us in pretty quick. Melanie had her baby last week and named him Johnny Lee. So she was out, but we still got in quickly. We took our seats and ordered our drinks. "So Sadie how was your day?" I asked her

"Good. Mama had Lauren over for a long time." She smiled and took a drink

"Do you think your mommy loves me?" I asked her so a 3 year old could comprehend

"I fink we bof do." She giggled

"Would you mind if I asked your mommy if I could be your daddy?" Again for a 3 year old to comprehend

Her eyes lit up. "Yes!" she jumped to my lap "I love you Feddie."

"I love you too Kid." I smirked and rustled her hair

We finished dinner and I escorted my date back home. On the way she fell asleep, so I picked her sleeping form up and carried her to the elevator and up to the top floor. I knocked on Sam's door. She quickly opened it and smiled at the sight before her. Before letting me in she grabbed her camera and took a picture of us.

I took Sadie and laid her in bed then kissed her head. **(Haha) **

"How was your evening?" Sam asked me as we took a seat on the sofa

"Really good." I kissed her

"Why was I not invited?" She looked at me with a real hurt in her eyes

"I wanted to get to know Sadie a little better. I also want her to know me since I'll hopefully be around for a while." I smirked at her tying to lighten her mood

"I'm going to bed. Goodnight." She then left for her room

I was left alone in her living room. I got up and checked on Sadie then left for my own apartment.

****1 week later****

**Sam's POV**

Freddie hasn't been around much this week and I don't know why. I think he and Sadie are planning something without me which is not okay. Sadie is spending more time at Freddie's then home, it's like she's already a teenager staying out past her curfew, and yet she's only 3. She was over at his apartment right now sir I grabbed my phone and texted him that I was going out.

I got in my car and started my way to Melanie's house, to help out with little Johnny. When I arrived I immediately heard crying though the door. I used the key she gave me for emergencies and unlocked the door. "Mel!" I called over the crying

I made my way upstairs to the nursery to find her rather frazzled with Johnny in her arms. "Help!" she cried

"I should have come over sooner." I said taking her son I gently bounced him in my arms and he started to calm down. Melanie handed me his binky and I stuck it in his mouth and rubbed the back of it. Johnny's little eyelids were getting heavy until they finally shut and he fell asleep. I set him in his crib and we made our way quietly out of the nursery.

"So how has it been?" I asked her

"Stressful…With Johnny and then Toby being…still in the service. I'm a single mom here."

"You know we could always change places…" I sighed "I mean I'm not even a mom any more, Freddie and Sadie and always together now…I don't hardly see her or Freddie at this point."

"Maybe they are just getting to know each other I mean he is the only 'dad' she has ever had. Since her real dad is dead and her mom is, well in an unknown location so I mean you are her family and he is too." Mel told me

"Yeah, but Freddie and I didn't have to get together…I loved my life the way it was just me and Sadie, not with Freddie and as much as I love him…I want my old life back." I moaned

"But you love him, he deserves this. You were perfect in high school, why not now. You deserve someone as wonderful as Freddie; we didn't have a dad, Sam…So why can't you and Sadie have a wonderful man in your life." Melanie railed on me

"But Mel…You are married Johnny has a real dad…he may not be here, but at least he's here in his life. You get to have him home to hold his son, his wife, his family…Freddie doesn't want to be my family or he would've said something…we would've talked we would've…we would've showed each other how much we cared." I told her

"So go show him." Mel smiled

"I can't. He and Sadie are having a 'day to themselves'. I am not allowed to disturb them." I told her heading into the kitchen to get a drink

We sat in the kitchen and had some crackers and cheese until about 5:30 when Johnny began to cry again. I asked Mel if she wanted me to go get him and she declined and went to get her son. "You know to lull him to sleep some parents put the carrier on the dryer and start it." She did as I told her and started the dryer with a crying Johnny in his carrier on the top of the dryer. After about 5 minutes his eyelids were heavy and beginning to close.

"Thanks Sam…I'm pretty new at this." She hugged me

"I'm no professional in it either…because I am not a mom." I sighed

"Sadie may not be related to you by blood, but where is her mom?" She challenged me

I shrugged my shoulders. "Exactly. Sam you are a mother, whether she's yours or not." Melanie smiled "Go spend time with your daughter." She pushed me towards the door

"Okay, okay. Bye Johnny!" I whispered "Bye Mel. See you soon." I hugged her and headed home

**Melanie's POV**

I quickly grabbed my phone and dialed Freddie's number. He picked up immediately. "She's on her way home." I told him

"Okay we are heading towards your house now." Freddie was dropping Sadie off here then telling Sam to go to Bushwell Plaza, and he was going to meet her there. About 10 minutes later there was a knock on the door and Sadie came in with a backpack and a pillow. I saw Freddie wave from the car. "Bye!" she called

"So are you excited Freddie is going to ask your mommy to marry him!" I tickled her

"Yeah, Feddie said he's gonna be my new daddy!" she squealed

"Yes, he is…" I kissed her head

**A/N: Shorter than usual because the next chapter is the proposal! Yay!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	6. An Unwanted Wedding Guest

**Extra-long for you guys…and a lot of action. I don't of ICarly!**

**Sam's POV**

I drove silently to the apartment waiting to see my girl…My little princess. I pulled in the parking lot and headed to the elevator. When I got to the apartment I went inside mine and set my bag down, I was about to walk over to Freddie's when I found a note.

_Sam,_

_ Meet me at Bushwell plaza. Talk to Spencer, he'll tell you the rest._

_-Freddie_

Great. Just what I wanted a 'surprise'. He already stole my daughter, my life…what's next my bakery!? I love Freddie I really do, but he just keeps messing with my feelings and my life. I grabbed my jacket and walked back out the door and headed to Bushwell, it was right across the street so I don't need to drive. I carefully walked across the street and up to Spencer's apartment. I hadn't seen him in almost 2 years. A woman answered the door, Claire maybe?

"Hi…I'm here to see Spencer." I shyly said I had heard that Spence got married, but I wasn't at the wedding or anything, so I'd never met her.

"Sam, right? He's expecting you." She ushered me inside and ran upstairs. I sat down on the couch that had been here forever. Soon later Spencer came down the stairs looking exhausted

"Hi, Spence." I said nervous

"Sam…I've missed you so much." He squeezed me into a hug

"I've missed you too. Freddie told me to come and talk to you." I told him

"Ah, yes, come with me. I don't know much just what Freddie told me and his mom shouldn't bother you she's out on a blind date." He smirked

"Okay." I sighed I wasn't one for surprises and this was one. We walked out the door and down the hall…the way to the fire escape. We stopped at a corner I looked down and saw rose peddles "Follow them." Spencer told me and left to get back to his family

I did as I was told and made it to the fire escape. I saw candles and an unopened picnic basket. "Freddie?" I called I heard someone move behind me; I turned to see Freddie in a nice pair of jeans and an old ICarly shirt with just us. "What's going on? Where's Sadie?" I asked a little panicked

"Sam, Sam. Sadie's fine, this time is just about us. I wanted to take you out on a date, but I thought this was more romantic and symbolic. A place for firsts." He told me

_A place for firsts? _What's that's supposed to mean…First kiss. But that's it that I can remember anyway. Just then soft music began to play in the background, "May I have this dance?" he asked his hand extended

I took it and he pulled me closer to him and we swayed with the music. "How much do you love me?" I asked him

"How big is the world? Because your my world." He kissed me

"How much do you love Sadie?" I asked him

"I love her as much as a father could." He kissed me again "I love you." he said pulling us apart and leading me to the picnic

**Melanie's POV**

Freddie had set up a camera that is recording their night and he hooked it up to my computer in the kitchen so I could see it without Sadie knowing. I sat down at the kitchen table to watch them dance. "That is just so cute!" I let out a quiet squeal

That's when I heard a knock on the door. Who could possibly be here this late? I got up and answered the door and how I saw got my breath caught in my throat. "Carly…" I tensed up

"Do you know where Sam is…I need to see her!" Carly shouted

"No! No I don't we had a falling out years ago…I think she left Seattle with her fiancé." I lied, but only to protect my sister

"Thanks…" she said and ran to her car.

I locked the door and went back to my place at the table to see them feeding each other chocolate covered strawberries. No I would not ruin this night for them.

**Freddie's POV**

What Sam didn't know about this picnic is that we aren't eating dessert yet… "You ready to eat the dessert?" I asked her

"This wasn't?" she asked

"Nope!" I opened the picnic basket and got out a plate that had a small cake on it. The cake had a picture of us on it and outlining the plate in chocolate sauce it said 'Will you marry me?'

The cake was covered so I had to take the cover off. "Sam? Before we eat this dessert I need to ask you something. It's about us." I told her

"What is it?" she didn't suspect anything

I lifted the cover off the platter to revel an open ring box and the words "Will you marry me?" I also said

She stared at me in shock as I slipped the ring from the box and unto her finger. Tears were running down her cheeks as she lunged for me and kissed me. "Yes." She kissed me again

"I love you. I know you were missing Sadie and that's why we've been spending so much time together. I asked for her permission." I smiled

"You're crazy Fredbag!" she pulled away from me and looked at the cake. "Where did you get that picture?" she gasped

It was the one where I told her I loved her and we kissed. "You don't know where I hide cameras. By the way say hi to Melanie." I laughed

"She was in on this! I'm gonna kill you sis!" she looked around for a camera

"It's so far hidden you'll never find it." I kissed her then cut the cake. "Lauren made this for us." I told her

"She knew too! I'll tell you I was surprised in a good way this time." She told me while she dipped her finger in the icing and smeared it across my face then kissed my icing covered lips

"That's it!" I stood up and took my cake and smeared some on her face. In turn she retaliated and smeared more on me. "We better not tell Lauren about this." She laughed covered in icing

"Let's go home. And clean up." I smirked at her and picked her up bridle style then grabbed my black computer bag and turned the camera off. "Told you. That you'd never find it." I kissed her again

****The next morning****

**Sam's POV**

Freddie and I have been engaged for almost 12 hours! Melanie called us and told us to come see her together, something urgent. I grabbed my purse and car keys, I opened my door to see Freddie doing the same thing. "Morning, baby!" I kissed him

"Morning." He mumbled against my lips "We have to go." We continued to kiss in the hall

I pulled back with a smile on my face. We headed to Melanie's. We made small talk in the car for the 15 minute ride to Mel's. I got out of the car and unlocked the door with Freddie following closely behind.

"Mel! Were here!" I called into the quiet house

"Mommy! Daddy!" My little girl came running to us and jumped in my arms

"Hi baby! Did you have fun with Aunt Melanie and Johnny?" I asked handing her to Freddie

"Yup! I got to hold Johnny, with a wittle bit of help." She giggled

"Good." I told her scoping the room for Melanie "Mel? Where are you?"

"With Johnny." Sadie said

"Thanks baby." I kissed her cheek

I walked up the stairs to find my double. I walked into the nursery quietly. "Hi." I whispered "Hi." Mel said getting up and putting Johnny in his crib

"I really need to talk to you." Melanie said as she pulled the nursery door shut

"What is it?" I asked seeing the worry on her face

"She's back." She said

"Who?" I asked

She looked around for little ears "Carly…" she whispered

I backed away against the wall. "No!" I cried "No!" I sunk down against the wall "She can't have her!" I was having a mental meltdown

"Sam! Sam! Stop it!" Mel grabbed my shoulders "I lied to her. I told her we had a falling out a few years ago and that you moved away with your fiancé." Melanie told me

"Mommy! Mommy! Feddie said we can go home now!" Sadie came bonding up the stairs with Freddie close behind. I quickly wiped the tears from my eyes and we said our goodbyes and I saw Freddie staring at me. He could tell something was wrong. _'I'll tell you after bedtime.' _I mouthed glancing to Sadie

He nodded and we made our way home.

****11:00pm****

I kissed my sleeping beauty's head and quietly closed her bedroom door. I went back into the living room to see my lovely fiancé waiting on the couch for me. "Hey." I sighed

"What happened at Melanie's?" he asked me

"Carly…she's back…and she's looking for me. Mel told her I left town…but when she sees Sam's she going to know." I cried

"Shhhh Sam, what if we get married tonight and I adopt Sadie. Then on our 1 year anniversary we have a real wedding so it looks like she's mine." Freddie said

"But…" I started

"Let's call Mel, and she can be our witness along with Sadie and Lauren even." He continued

I dried some of my tears and thought about it. "Okay." I sighed not sure about this

"I'm going to get Sadie you call Melanie and Lauren. Okay?" I asked

I ran to Sadie's room and gently opened the door. "Sadie?" I gently shook her shoulders "Mama?" she opened her eyes

"Hi baby. We need you to get up; okay mommy and Freddie have a surprise for you. We are going to get married tonight. And we need you to be there." I told her

"Is evebody going to be dere?" She asked

"Not exactly. But get up get dressed!" I jumped up

She jumped up to and ran to her closet with me. I picked her out a dress and then helped her dress. I ran to my room and put a nice outfit on. We walked out to the living room to find Freddie ready to go. "My girls ready?" I asked them

"Yeah!" Sadie squealed

"Yeah." I sighed smiling "Did you call Mel and Lauren?" I asked him

"They on going to meet us there." He kissed my cheek "But we need to get going…I think we should start planning our real wedding as soon as she's ours." He referred to Sadie

"Yeah." I said. No matter what I thought I was scared about this…We just got engaged like almost 24 hours ago.

We drove with only the exited chatter from Sadie as we drove to the 24hour chapel in Seattle. I shifted nervously in my seat…I wasn't ready for this. We could wait and then get married if Carly went to the judge for custody I would win…She would be charged for abandonment, but we are both single moms and that's not good for a custody battle either.

We arrived at the chapel to find Mel and Johnny and Lauren waiting inside. I held Sadie's hand as we made our way to the desk and Freddie told them who we were. Lauren and Melanie stood at the front as my 'bride maids', Mel had Johnny with her rocking him to keep him quiet and Lauren was 8 ½ months pregnant so she was just ready to sit down.

I took my place across from Freddie and we joined hands with Sadie next to us. We said our not rehearsed vows and said I do.

"You may now kiss the bride." The minister said. Freddie leaned in and gave me a quick kiss then claps came from our friends

When we got home it was 12:30 in the morning and Sadie was fast asleep. "I'll call my lawyer in the morning." I told my husband

"Okay." He kissed me. "So…ummm…where are we moving in to?" he asked me

"Well, I guess if you want we could move into your place, it's just Sadie's room is all painted and stuff. We also have 4 bedrooms so if we wanted to…expand our family we have extra rooms." I explained to him

"Then, I'll move in here as soon as we start the adoption process." He kissed me long and slow

"Okay." I kissed him "Let's go to bed." I said leading him to my room

**Freddie's POV**

I woke up at 2:30 in the morning to Sadie screaming I looked over to see an empty bed. I jumped out of the bed and ran to Sadie's room. "Mommy! Mommy! Wake up!" Sam was passed out of the floor

I looked over to see a figure in the corner. It was Carly…She was after Sadie. "Daddy! Help me! Help mommy!" she cried. I raced over to Sadie and put her on my back I started towards the door watching Carly ready to lunge at me. I looked back at Sam. "Sadie, go to mommy's room and lock the door." I pushed her out of the room. Carly lunged at me she was on my back trying to beat me with a crowbar.

"She's my daughter!" she screamed. I pushed her against the wall and knocked her to the ground where I pinned her down. "Get off of me!"

"That girl is my daughter!" Carly screamed "I will get her!"

I saw Sam stir in the corner of my eye. "Sam!" I yelled she opened her eyes "Carly?" she gasped "Sadie!" she jerked up

"Sam, she's okay." I told her "Call the cops."

"Yeah you think she's okay. This is a two person job, Mr. and Mrs. Benson!" Carly spat

"What!?" I jumped off of her and ran to the bedroom I ripped the door open and found and empty room and a smashed window! I ran to it, "Sadie!" I screamed

Sam came running in. "No!" she fell to the ground. "We will find her." I kissed her head.

"Bye-bye. Bensons." Carly smirked and ran

"Sadie…" Sam cried "She-she is my life…our life. And I failed her…" she sobbed

"We need to get you to the hospital." I picked her up noticing a gash on the side of her face. It didn't look too bad.

"We will find her. I promise." I whispered to her as I pulled my phone out to call the cops

**A/N: Cliffhanger! I am so mean…Sadie is gone! Who is Carly's partner in crime? What is she promising him or her to help her? **


	7. An additionor two

**I sadly don't own ICarly…**

**Previously on My Princess…**

_** Sam came running in. "No!" she fell to the ground. "We will find her." I kissed her head. **_

_** "Bye-bye. Bensons." Carly smirked and ran**_

_** "Sadie…" Sam cried "She-she is my life…our life. And I failed her…" she sobbed**_

_** "We need to get you to the hospital." I picked her up noticing a gash on the side of her face. It didn't look too bad.**_

_** "We will find her. I promise." I whispered to her as I pulled my phone out to call the cops**_

**Sam's POV**

_"Carly!" I called standing outside the empty building by that phone booth_

_ I sat on the bench then noticed movement coming from the phone booth. I got up and slowly opened the door. "Carly…you didn't." I sighed. I quickly gathered up the baby and took her home to my little torn up house. I had to get my life in order…now._

_ It was later that week I got news that my great uncle passed away and left everything to me. I bought that building and build me a business and a life with my baby girl._

_ "Please Sadie…say ma-ma." I begged my 10-month old daughter_

_ "Ma…ma…ma...ma… …mama!" she squealed and clapped her little hands_

_ "Mama! Mama!" she cheered "Yes, I'm your mama!" I kissed her head. _

I gasped and sat up in bed. Where was I? "Sam!" it was Freddie's voice I looked over to see him sitting beside me

"What's going on?" I asked; I felt a pounding in my head, I lightly touched it and it got worse.

"Carful…That was a pretty bad cut." He told me

"What happened? WHERES SADIE!?" I suddenly started to remember

"Carly…Sadie…" I cried. Freddie wrapped his arms around me. "The cops are already on it…she couldn't have gotten far." He kissed my head. Where I wasn't hurt.

There was a knock on the door and a police man came in. "Mrs. Benson? Can I speak with you and your husband, please?" I nodded tears still flowing down my cheeks.

"Where were you when the apartment was broke into?" he asked

"We were all asleep in bed…I heard a noise coming from Sadie's room so I got up and went to see…" I paused not wanting to answer more than needed

"Was Ms. Shay in the room when you arrived?" he asked

"Yes…She had a crowbar ready to strike and I don't remember what happened after that…" I told him

"Mr. Benson when did you wake up?" he asked

"The minute I heard our daughter scream. I went in and grabbed Sadie and told her to run into our room thinking it was just Ms. Shay." He explained

"And she had someone waiting to take the girl. Correct?" the officer asked

"Yes." Freddie answered

"Thank you…we are keeping a close—"

_A woman age about 22 was spotted with a child age of 3, 4 has been spotted need backup._

The officers radio went off. He ran from the room and off to assist the officers. "Sadie!" I cried

"Shhhh. She's going to be okay." Freddie soothed my tears

We sat there in wait for hours waiting for news that our daughter is okay…hours pass and nothing. I decide to flip on the news.

_There's been a shooting not far from the towns known bakery Sam's involving a woman 22 and a young child. One was injured the other is in custody of the police. _

Freddie quickly turned the TV off, and came to my side. "It's not them…it can't be." He said convincing himself more than me

"What if it is?" I was sobbing I couldn't bear the thought of losing my baby

A knock came on the door and the officer from early entered. There was something behind him. He moved to the side and a teary eyes Sadie looked up at us. A smile broke across her face "Mama! Daddy!" she climbed into the bed with me and hugged me. Freddie joined in and we cried and hugged and asked if she was alright.

"Dat lady was cwazy! She said that she waz my mama…and I tod her dat she was cwazy. I have a momma and a daddy…" she said hugging us again "Are you okay momma?" she asked

"Mommy's all better." I kissed her head

"That's good mamma…" she smiled

I looked over at Freddie who had tears in his eyes. I looked at the officer who slowly exited leaving the three of us alone in the room. Sadie soon fell asleep on my lap and Freddie picked her up and laid her on him. "Go to sleep…I'll watch her." He told me. I did eventually listen to him and closed my eyes.

**Carly's POV**

"Let me out of here that woman kidnapped my daughter!" I screamed at the officer

"I'm sorry ma'am but you kidnapped her daughter, and you clearly don't understand what's going on." He told me

"I understand fine, officer." I said though gritted teeth

"We should get her into Troubled Waters. ASAP." He said to his partner

"No! I am not crazy I just want my baby back! Please! I left her with my friend and planned to come back! I really did!" I cried

I did want to come back to her, but I left her in the first place, so I thought she was better off with Sam. I didn't think Sam would really keep her and turn her life into a fairytale…I want my happily ever after…maybe one day when I turn my own life around Sam will give me a chance to be a mother to Sadie…No…if I want to turn my life around I have to forget my daughter…my first daughter…my baby…she wasn't mine anymore. I lost her.

****2 Weeks later****

**Sam's POV**

It's been two weeks since Sadie got kidnapped and brought back. We were home again and Freddie officially moved in and sold his apartment! We were married! At first it was a little weird for us, but we got used to it…I mean we got married when we hadn't been engaged 24 hours who wouldn't feel a little weird and rushed into things.

I was cleaning my closet out for our trip to Goodwill. We do this every few months so we can see what we need or what we don't. I came across a top that Carly have given me when we were teenagers…every time I went through clothes I skipped over it…not this time. I took the hanger and hung in on the bathroom door and took the shirt off of it and threw it in the pile!

"Sam?" It was Freddie

"Yeah." I sighed a sigh of relief

"What are you doing?" he asked setting his briefcase down. **(He just came home from work ;))**

"Going through old clothes to give away." I said continuing going through the closet

"Oh…okay. Where's Sadie?" he asked

"She fell asleep on the way home from the bakery so I put her in bed…I figure she'll wake up in a minute or two." I smiled

As if on cue a sleepy eyed Sadie entered the room. "Daddy!" she yelled waking up a little bit

He picked her up and twirled her around. "Do we have dinner plans?" he asked looking at me

"Oh my goodness…I was so busy today I totally forgot about dinner!" I said trying to think of something to do for dinner

"Get ready…we do now." He smiled

"Fredward Benson!" I growled. Oh gosh…I sound like his mother. I shuddered at the thought of being like Ms. Benson.

He left and went to get our daughter ready…he started the adoption process the minute the 'crime' was solved and away from the newscast.

I didn't know where we were going, so I didn't want to look to fancy…but not fancy enough, so I chose a cute tan colored skirt and a flowery top. I matched it with a cute pair of white flats and put my hair up with a few curls framing my face.

I went out into the living room to see Freddie in a suit and Sadie in a dress. "Should I change?" I asked

"No." he smiled "Your perfect." He kissed my head which is healing really well by the way

"Are you sure?" I asked

"Yeah…It's not too fancy." He told me

We drove in silence with only Sadie's constant chatter in the back. I felt sick to my stomach…I had felt sick a lot lately, Freddie of course doesn't know. I never get sick and when I do I though it out. We drove up to Melanie's house and there were a ton of cars there. I walked in the house to see a ton of our friends and the family not in jail that we love. "Hi sis!" Mel came up and hugged me

"What is this?" I asked while Freddie took Sadie over to get her some juice

"A party for two reasons! One congratulation on your wedding and…" I saw tears in her eyes "Toby is coming home! For good." She said crying

"Mel! That's so awesome!" I hugged her tight "I also need to tell you something." I pulled her away from everyone. I've had my suspicions about the sickness and I think I know what it is. "I think I'm pregnant." I whispered "I don't know for sure yet so please don't tell anyone especially Freddie and Sadie! You can't tell Toby either!" I warned her

"Come with me! I have extra tests upstairs…one more reason to celebrate!" she cheered

"No one can know!" I warned her again

"Chill sis! No one will!" she pushed me upstairs to the bathroom and told me where they were

I took the test and sat on the side of the tub. I didn't want to know…but on the same hand I did. I want more children—one day. We just got married though; yes there was that one scare after we first got together...

4 minutes…

How was Sadie going to take this? She's only 3 years old and has enough craziness in her life…now add a baby to it… Sadie has been through enough lately.

3 minutes…

What about Freddie? We just got married…what if he didn't want more kids. Would he leave us? Would he tell me to get rid of it? I wouldn't under any circumstances do that! Abortion is wrong! All it does it make two eyes never see…two legs never run…1 heart that will never beat…a mouth that never speaks…** (A/N: Abortion is terrible and wrong! Check out my profile to see a sad but honest story about it! I do NOT believe abortion is right at all…it is a horrible thing to do.) **

2 minutes…

What about the rest of my family? They will think I only got married because I was pregnant! I didn't even know I was and I don't even think I am that far along…maybe a week…a week and a half.

1 minute…

"Sam?" Freddie knocked on the door

"Yeah." I said trying to keep my voice from shaking

"Are you okay? You've been in there for a while." He said

"Yeah…this whole party was just very emotional I was just getting myself together." I lied

"Okay. I'll see you in a minute." He was so gullible…even now

I heard the beep on my phone and looked down to the little white stick in my shaky hands. I saw two small, but visible pink lines. I dropped it to the floor in excitement but also fear…I wrapped it up and put it in my purse and walked down the stairs to the party. I met up with my husband. "Hey, you okay?" he put his arm around my shoulders

"Yeah." I smiled "Where's Sadie?" I asked

"Getting Johnny ready with Melanie's help of course." He smiled at his daughter "She loves little baby's." He said without a smile this time

"I'll be right back." I told him. I went to find Melanie

"Hi Sweetie." I said to Sadie "Hi mommy! I combed Johnny's hair by myself I was carful too!" she said bouncing around

"Could Aunt Mel and I talk for a minute?" I asked my 3 year old. She nodded her head and went to find her daddy.

"So?" she asked. I nodded with tears in my eyes "Hey why are you crying?" she wrapped her arm around my shoulders

"He doesn't want it…" I whispered "Did you already tell him?" my twin asked. I shook my head 'no'

"Then how do you know he doesn't?" she asked

"He said how much Sadie loves little babies, but with like a harsh look on his face. Like I'm glad she's not one…kinda thing." I cried into my doubles shirt

"Maybe he wishes he had one…" she suggested "You think?" I sniffed

"Yeah…talk to him tonight and say something like 'do you ever think about having any more kids?' or something." She said

"Okay." I wiped my tears and went down with my sister to the party of the return of Toby

I heard a key in the door and my sister had tears in her eyes as she clutched her baby boy. The door opened to reveal Toby in his uniform. "Welcome home Toby!" everyone shouted except for my sister who was crying tears of joy

She walked up to him and handed him their son. He started crying as he met his son for the first time and hugged his wife. "I missed you so much…" Mel cried "I know baby…I missed you too…the only thing that kept me fighting was the thought of coming home to you guys." He told them

It was late when we got home and Sadie went straight to bed, because she was so tired from keeping the party a secret from mommy. I lay back on my bed and waited for my husband to come to bed so I could talk to him about…well you know.

Freddie came out of the bathroom and lay down next to me and kissed my cheek. "Did you like your party?" he asked me

"Yeah…it was fun." I said not really wanting to talk about the party

"You okay?" he asked for like the fourth time tonight

"No!" I raised my voice "I have a question for you." I sat up calmer

"O—kay. What is it?" he asked

"Do you ever think about having more kids?" I asked him

"No…I think we have our hands full with the one don't you think?" he chuckled

"Well then…if you think _**my **_daughter is_ too much _to handle then you can leave!" I yelled

"I didn't say that." He defended

"Yes! You did! You wouldn't want to hang around anyway since you don't want more kids!" I screamed

"What do you mean?" he asked

"I'm pregnant you idiot!" I screamed and ran out of the apartment. Leaving Freddie sitting there in shock…

**A/N: Soooo? How was it? Good? Great? Awesome? Horrible? (That's not really a choice) haha. How is Freddie going to react? hmmmm hmmm?**

**Review please!**


	8. Truth or Insanity

**IMPORTANT READ: I don't own ICarly! Okay anyone reading this, I have a bit of a plot change, with things mentioned in other chapters will become confusing, but over the next couple chapters everything should begin coming together. **

**Sam's POV**

I ran out of that apartment faster than I thought I could. I ran to Bushwell Plaza, knowing Spencer would be asleep I knocked on _her _door.

She opened up not long after. "Ms. Benson I know you don't like me but…" I started sobbing. She brought me inside and had me sit on the couch. "Samantha dear…what is it?" she asked

"Freddie and I eloped about 2 weeks ago." I started

"Are you afraid you rushed into things?" she was confused

"No…I love him…but I found out that—"she cut me off

"Your pregnant…I know." She smiled

"How did you know?" I asked

"Sam I am a mother…your glowing. I can tell I know you're a mother also…but your now going to be a true mother." She smiled

"We had a fight…he said he thought that Sadie was enough to handle…and my emotions took over and I screamed at him that I was pregnant then I couldn't get out of there fast enough…I didn't know where to go." I looked down at my hands

"I'm sorry, you can stay here for the night, I have something you can where for the night an I'll wash those clothes for you. Come on." She took me to Freddie's room and pulled something from the closet and handed it to me…it was the button down plaid shirt I gave him as I going away present 6 years ago

"Why do you have this?" I asked

"He was so attached to it…I never wanted you two together…so I thought by taking anything you gave him would help him move on…it never did, so I just forgot about all this stuff…" she sighed

"Thank you…for everything." I said then went to change. "Just leave your clothes outside the door and I'll pick them up and wash them, you'll have them in the morning."

I changed clothes and put my clothes outside the door, before I shut the door I heard Marissa talking to someone. "Is Sam here?" It was Freddie

"Yes." Ms. Benson said "Let me see her." He said his voice begging for me

"No…you need to get home and put this sweet child in a proper bed…Sam needs time and so do you as I hear." She said. I then heard the door shut and shut Freddie's as well.

I looked around the room; it was just how I remember it, that night 4 years ago…when Freddie came home for a visit. He doesn't remember seeing me…but he did. I lay down on the bed and drifted into a soft sleep.

I woke up at 6:30 the next morning feeling refreshed and ready to go. I walked across the room and opened the door; I found my clothes neatly stacked outside with a towel and soap. On the door was a note.

_**Sam, **_

_**I had a last minute early shift at work,**_

_**Feel free to eat breakfast there's ham and bacon and eggs…make yourself at home.**_

_**Marissa.**_

She actually was a pretty good mother-in-law. Still in Freddie's shirt I walked into the kitchen, and starting making some bacon and eggs. Around 7 o'clock after my breakfast was cleaned and put away I was heading to the shower when there was a knock on the door. Not thinking of my current appearance I went to answer it. I opened the door to see…my husband.

"Sam…" he said

"Just go." I said and began to shut the door, he put his foot in the way to stop it "Where's Sadie?" I asked not wanting to talk to him

"With Mel." He said stepping inside despite my protests

"What do you want, Honey!?" I spat

"To talk." He stated "We need to…Where did you get that shirt?"

"Your mom." I told him "She hid it from you, but let me use it."

I sat down on the couch and sighed…I needed to tell him the truth about Sadie. "Freddie…I lied to you."

"You're not pregnant?" he asked

"No, I mean yes. Yes I am pregnant…that's not what I lied about." I sighed as her sat next to me

"Do you remember when you came to visit your mom 4 years ago?" I asked him

"Yeah, Carly was always hanging out with her boyfriend so I never saw her, or you." He said

"That's the thing…you did she me, you went to the party at Spencer's and I showed up, you didn't see me at first, so I slipped a little bit of a drink into your tea so you would be too drunk to know what happened that night. I needed you…but I wasn't going to hold you back." I sighed and carried on

_****Flashback****_

"_Hi Freddie." I said pulling him to his apartment_

_ "Hiiiiiiiiii Saaaaaam." He slurred_

_ "Want to go to the bedroom?" I asked him fully aware of what I was doing_

_ "Course ba-bay!" He was really drunk._

_At around 4 in the morning I work up and slipped out of the bed and put my clothing on leaving a sleeping Freddie lying in bed. I love you. I thought to myself. I slipped out of the apartment and went back to my apartment and cried my eyes out._

****Present****

"About a month after you left…I found out…I was pregnant, with Sadie…" I looked away from him

"You mean Sadie is my…" he started "Then why was Brad and Carly attacking us for her?" he asked

"I told Carly that no one could know she was mine, so I came up with this story and she began to believe it and take it seriously. She became insane I didn't know what to do so I…I called my Uncle Carmine to get her out of the state and as far as we could get her." I still wouldn't look at him

"Samantha Puckett! How could you keep this from me!?" he screamed not even realizing his mother had just opened the door. He was standing over me yelling at me. This wasn't my Freddie. I started to cry. "Stop crying! Answer me!"

"Fredward Benson! You get out of this house right now!" Marissa screamed

"Fine! I'll go get _**MY **_daughter!" He yelled

The moment the door shut I grabbed my phone. "Melanie please bring Sadie to Freddie's mom's apartment NOW. If you see Freddie do not let him have her. Please." My voice shanking

She promised to be on her way right now. "Samantha? Honey are you okay?" Marissa came to me "No." I whispered "I told him the truth! And now…he h-hates me." I sobbed

"The truth?" she asked

"About Sadie…being his." I told her

"I knew she looked too familiar." She laughed

"You're not mad?" I asked

"I am…at Freddie, I raised him better than that. How could he treat a wonderful woman like that…?" There was a knock on the door. Marissa answered it, it was Mel and Sadie. "Mommy? What's wrong?" my daughter asked

"Honey will you go to the kitchen for a little bit so mommy can talk to Aunt Mel?" I said

"Kay mommy! Where the kitchen?" she tilted her head to the side

"I'll show you sweetie." Ms. Benson hurried my little girl into the kitchen

"Melanie!" I collapsed in her arms in sobs

"Shhhh, Shhhh, Sammy…what's going on?" she hugged me tight

"I told Freddie…th-that Sadie's h-his." I sobbed into her blouse

"Oh, Sam why didn't you tell his sooner?" Melanie sighed

"Fear." I suddenly was sick to my stomach and bolted for the bathroom. After empting the contains of my stomach I came back to Mel to see her on the phone. "Okay, Toby…Toby calm down, I'll be home soon."

"You need to go…he isn't ready to be on his own, go…I need time with my daughter." I told her. She left and Sadie and Marissa came out of the kitchen

"Momma?" Sadie crawled into my lap "Where were you last night…I misses you." She let out a small cry

"Shhhh, baby…mommy needed a time out. We're going to stay with Grandma for a few days okay?" I heard Marissa gasp in the background

"Who?" she shrugged

"Me, honey." Marissa came to her "I'm your grandma." Her smile was so big

"Oh…okay!" She just went along with anything…not even caring that her mother and father were not speaking…or that her dad could have possibly hurt her in some way.

She laid her head on my shoulder and stuck her thumb in her mouth. "Baby, we don't suck our thumb, remember?" I warned her. She took it out and closed her eyes. It would be close to her naptime soon so I let her fall asleep then went and put her on Freddie's bed.

"Sam?" Marissa said when I went back to my spot on the couch "Yes, ma'am?" I said

"I am so sorry for judging you so much when you were younger…I wasn't in my right mind back then…I don't know if you know, but some of the kids thought I was a little nutty!" she said

"No kidding…" I mumbled not loud enough for her to hear. "Well its getting a bit late, I'll say we turn in…don't you think?" she said

I agreed and went into Freddie's room and lay next to Sadie. She curled up next to me and stuck her thumb in her mouth. Too tired to deal with it I just closed my eyes.

**Freddie's POV**

"I'm an idiot!" I sighed as I played back in our bed "Why did I act like that?"

_You know why you did how could she keep that from you! _

"She was trying to protect herself! Doing what she thought was right for me!" I screamed at this voice in my head

_No. Don't think that Freddie. She lied to you! She didn't love you, not the way you loved her…_

"That's not true! Sam loves me…she loved me anyway… she did what she had to do!" I was losing my mind

I grabbed my phone and call the police before I could think straight.

All I remember was being pulled from the apartment in a fit of anger!

**Sam's POV**

It's been almost a week since I'd seen Freddie…even though I was scared to see him I was really worried. I dropped Sadie off at Mel's and headed home. When I got to the apartment, I went to the floor we lived on and saw a man standing outside the door…guarding it?

"Ummm…excuse me…this is my apartment, can I ask who are you and why are you here?" I politely questioned him

"Are you Mrs. Freddie Benson?" he asked

"Yes…" I hesitantly asked "Your husband's been put in Troubled Waters Mental Hospital…he called the cops on himself and they took him." He explained

I felt my emotions taking over "What?" I cried "We…we were fine until…until the party! We fought. I thought we'd be okay…but he's…he's…"

"Would you like to go see him? I can take you." He offered

"Please." I wiped the tears that had fallen

****At Troubled Waters****

I walked in the doors and remembered the kiss instantly…who'd think it'd be Freddie back in here. "I've got Freddie Bensons wife and she'd like to see him." I heard the guy say as I stood there quietly

"Yes, we've been expecting you." The lady unlocked a door and led us through it. We soon stopped in front of a room and I slowly turned the doorknob and opened the door. I saw Freddie lying there on the bed staring at the ceiling. "Hi." I whispered. He made no move to get up or acknowledge my presence. I started to leave when the lady looked at me and motioned saying he had earplugs in.

I shut the door and slowly went up to him and set my hand on his leg. He flinched at the touch and looked up at me. "Sam…" he said taking the earplugs out

"Hi…" I was about to cry…but I forced it to go away "I was worried about you."

"Sam…" he said again

"Yeah?" I said

"I'm so sorry…I don't know what's going on…one minute I'm fine then this other Freddie comes out!" he sighed

"It's okay…because your back." I stood and cried

"Sam…please come here." He begged

I went to him and he hugged me tight and we just sat there me crying him just comforting me. "I'm sorry." I mumbled through my tears

"Why are you sorry…Sammy none of this is your fault." He told me meeting my eyes

"I should've told you…I should've moved away…so I didn't cause all of this." I sniffed grabbing a tissue from the bedside table

"Yeah…but all you were trying to do was give me what I wanted…to finish school, then have a family…I understand that now." He rubbed small circles in my back

"Sadie knows…" I mumbled "She's always known…who her father was. I showed her pictures of you…there was always one in her room…until I saw you again…I took it away and told her we have to pretend we don't know him. She understood." I told him

"Sam…I love you so much. I will get better…I promise." He kissed me. I lay down next to him and he wrapped him arms around me.

**A/N: Will Freddie get better? I hope this wasn't too confusing for you. Review please!**


	9. The Birthday

**Sam's POV**

It's been 3 weeks since Freddie was put in Troubled Waters he was on a new medication. Sadie and I were back home and today Freddie was able to come to the park for a picnic with Sadie and I. I made the picnic, we had peanut butter and jelly sandwiches with my famous double chocolate chip cookies. Freddie used to love when I made those for him, he would eat one then say 'No more until after dinner.' About 7 cookies later he'd say 'When are you baking more.'

"Mommy? When are we going to get daddy?" Sadie asked

"Right now." I said picking her up and putting her on my hip. Sadie knew about the baby now and was really excited to have a little brother or sister.

I grabbed our stuff and headed down stairs. I helped buckle Sadie in then hopped in the front myself. We drove to Troubled Waters and I got Sadie out and carried her inside. I didn't put her down due to it being a mental hospital. "Fredward Benson." I said

The lady had me sign the papers releasing him for the afternoon and told me to go get him. I put Sadie on my other hip and we walked the hall until we got to Freddie's room. I opened the door slowly and saw him brushing his hair. This is the first time he will get to see Sadie since his time in here. Sadie laid her head on my shoulder and hid her eyes

"Freddie?" I said

"Hi…Sam." He said turning to face us "Hi…baby doll." He came over to Sadie, but she wouldn't look at him

His face fell with disappointment as his little girl refused to look at him. "Sadie…it's daddy." He said. I grabbed his hand and pulled him to me and kissed him

We walked out to the car and I buckled Sadie back in and Hopped in the driver's seat once again. "Sam…what if she doesn't ever talk to me?" Freddie whispered to me

"Give her time." I told him

"How much time?" he sighed

"As much as it takes." I said

We drove in silence to the park. When we got there I helped Sadie out and Freddie grabbed the lunch. Sadie wiggled out of my arms and ran to the slides. "Sadie! Be careful!" I called after her

"You won't guess who I saw at Troubled Waters." She said

"Who?" I said laying our blanket down

"Carly."

"W-what?" I stuttered

"I didn't talk to her, but I saw her…she's not good. They pulled her from the room screaming and kicking." He said

"Well, she is insane so it's best she's there." I said sitting on the bench

He sat next to me and went to grab my hand, but I uncomfortably got up and pretended to continue to set the picnic up. "You still love me…don't you?" he asked getting up and walking to me

"Freddie…of course I do…It's been hard without you…" I could feel the tears "You don't know…I didn't want to let you in…then when I did…I just ended up getting hurt—like when we broke up…you don't understand how much that hurt Freddie!" I was sobbing "I never dated…I couldn't—couldn't risk getting hurt again. I thought I could let you go after I saw you that night…but then Sadie came into my life…" I sobbed

"And you couldn't let me go then…because you had a permanent reminder." He sighed

"I love you…I do. I just keep getting hurt…which is really hard." I cried

"I'm sorry Sammy…" He told me

"What did you say?"

"I'm sorry." He said

"After that…you called me Sammy…you haven't called me that in a long time…" I wiped my tears

"Well then I love you very much Sammy…" he leaned over to kiss me and I let him

"Mommy!" Sadie yelled. We broke apart and saw my baby sliding down the slide "Great baby!" I called

I looked away from her and to a bench in the distance. I saw us there… "Sam, you okay?" he followed my gaze

"I remember too, you know." I heard smile in his voice

"We were 8…it was right before Carly moved here. We were playing hide and seek. I hide under the bench and you counted on the bench…you found me within 2 seconds of opening your eyes," he interrupted me

"It would've helped if you hadn't been laughing so much." He took me in his arms

"I slapped you and your mother came rushing over." He tightened his grip on me

"Before my dad died…" he sighed. I know he still hurt, I want to help him, but I don't know how…he never got over the death of his dad, anytime Carly talked about her dad I saw him shut down. "Hey, why do you think we got along so well, we had something in common, we were raised my single moms." He chuckled

"You were raised with Spencer it seemed." I turned to face him

"I love you." I kissed him "So much."

"I love you too." He hugged me tight and kissed my forehead

"Mommy! Is it time for lunch?" Sadie came bounding over

"Yes. It is. Will you help your daddy get the salad?" I asked her

"Yeah!" she said

They got everything set out and I sat next to Freddie with our daughter in front of us, chattering about her new friend. Freddie grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

****2 months later** (Just to be clear Sam is 3 months pregnant)**

**Freddie's POV**

"Lauren could you grab those balloons?" I called into the kitchen

"Yeah! Where do you want them?" she asked

"Sadie will show you!" I called ushering Sadie to go help Lauren

We are at the bakery with all the staff and my mom and Mel and Toby. All of Sam's close friends to throw her a birthday party. She was 3 months along now and I was finally home. We figured out what was mentally wrong with me, I had to confront my enemies…my mom. I felt like she still had a hold on me, I had to let her go and start over.

"Guys she's coming. Sadie over here." My mom called. I hid by the sofa in the front and I heard her keys jingle in the lock. The door clicked and she walked in, she flipped the light on…

"SURPRISE!" we all yelled in unison

"Oh my gosh!" she jumped back "You guys…" she sighed

"I love you guys!" she walked over to Sadie and picked her up, she gave her a big kiss and put her back down and went around with hugs. Finally she came to me and kissed me. "I" kiss "love" kiss "you."

"I love you too, come on party time!" I pulled her to the center of the room and turned the music up

The party wound down and it was just me, Sadie and Sam sitting in the bakery. Sadie fell asleep on the sofa, leaving me and Sam on the other one. Sam had her hand resting on her slightly rounded stomach, I moved mine to sit next to hers…that's when we felt it.

"Was that?" I started

She picked my hand up and moved it over. There it was it kicked again. "He likes you." She smiled

"He?"

"Or she." She smiled

"Do you think I'll be a good father?" I asked her

"You already are…we had a rough patch…every family has, Sadie loves you, and you're the only father she's ever known. I mean come on Freddie…who else has ever tucked her in at night? Who kisses her forehead in the mornings…no one but me. She never dared to ask about you, because she hurt…I hurt telling her about you. She loves you…so do I."

**A/N: Kind of a random ending but please review I hope I have time over Thanksgiving break to write wish me luck! **


	10. I'm Sorry

**Anyone else devastated about IGoodbye…no Seddie at all? How could they do that to us?**

****4****th**** month****

**Sam's POV**

I was four months pregnant now and was happier than ever. Freddie was returning to normal, and Sadie was adjusting to us again. I flipped my pancake and let it cook, before tossing it on a plate, then making some more. I had 3 plates with 2 pancakes each on them, powdered sugar, and syrup. I walked into my baby girl's room and sat on her bed. "Sadie…Sadie…" I dragged her name out

"I smell pancakes!" she jumped up

I laughed, and followed her to the kitchen where she was already waiting for her breakfast. "Let me get daddy and then we can eat." I kissed her head

I walked into our bedroom to see an empty bed… "Freddie?" I called

I left him asleep in bed this morning and he couldn't have got past me, without me seeing. "Mornin' baby!" Freddie came out of the bathroom with wet hair

"I didn't hear you get up." I said "Breakfast is ready." I reached up and pulled him into a long kiss "Sadie." Kiss "Is." Kiss "Waiting. We need to go." I pulled back

"Come on, Sammy. Please…" He begged

"No. Breakfast." I pulled him out of the bedroom and into the kitchen where Sadie was getting antsy

I served us our Saturday breakfast and we ate with small talk before the bell rang. "I'll get it." I said getting up and heading to answer the door

I opened the door and saw a face I didn't want to see… "C-Carly." I felt faint

"Fr-Freddie!" I yelled before going limp and hitting the floor

**Sadie's POV**

The Crazy Lady was back! She hurt my momma! "Mommy! Mommy! Wake up!" my daddy had laid mommy on their bed and went to talk to Crazy Lady. I heard them arguing

"Sadie!" My mom bolted up and screamed

"Here!" I smiled

"Baby!" She screamed and hugged me tight "Are you okay?" she asked me pushing my hair back

"I fine momma! Daddy talks to cwazy lady." I told her

"Come with me." She said placing me on her hip as best she could with my baby buther or sister

**Carly's POV**

"Freddie…please just listen to me…I'm only here to apologize…I…I'm getting better, I realized Sadie is Sam's and your daughter…" I begged him

"How do we know that Carly?" he was fuming with anger

"Please believe me…I just want to make amends with my best friends…who are happy and married." I begged

"Freddie…let her in." I saw Sam come out with Sadie on her hip

"Sam…Are you sure?" Freddie asked

"Mel's on her way to get Sadie." She said

"I'm here!" Melanie burst in the door around me "Come here baby doll. Let's give mommy and daddy time to talk." Sadie ran to her aunt and they left

"I am so sorry Sam…I never meant to hurt you!" They let me in and shut the door. Sam stood in the corner and I sat on the couch with Freddie standing protectively next to Sam

"I trusted you to take care of us…not go crazy on us. I needed you Carly…I couldn't be a mother and you KNEW that." She was crying

"Sam I…" I couldn't continue seeing her cry was horrible Sam was never one to cry "You did a great job…" I said

"Thank you…" she reached for a tissue "Why did you tell Brad?"

"I wanted to make it believable…so I told him, and he went along with it until we both started to believe it…I haven't heard from him since." I told her

"Carly…he's dead…" Sam told me

"What?" I gasped

"He tried to kill me…the cops shot him after he threatened to kill me and my daughter." Sam told me

"Why…why would he do that?" I asked

"You told him to much information." She simply said

"I'm sorry." I sighed

"How are you? Really." She asked

"I'm getting better…I have a tracking device still and a 'body guard' he's outside…he's also…"

"Gibbbbbbbbey!" The door opened

"Oh my gosh! Gibby!" Sam ran over to him and hugged him "We missed you Gib." Freddie said

"Were dating!" I blurted out "He doesn't work for me but they make him watch me."

"D-dating." Sam stuttered "Cribby?" Freddie and Sam said

"Cribby and Seddie in the flesh." I laughed

"I guess so…" they said

"We should do a reunion episode of ICarly!" I had the sudden idea "Maybe planning it could help us…bond again."

"That's a good idea…What do you think Sammy?" Freddie nudged her

"Yeah…we haven't been on ICarly since you visited 4 years ago…you and Carly did one." Sam said

"Sam we wanted to include you, but you said with Freddie…you didn't want to see him…" I said

"I know…I remember." She sighed

"We missed you…so what do you guys think? Reunion web show or no-show?" I asked them

"Yes…We'll do it." Sam said

**Sam's POV  
** The minute those words registered in my head I felt a sense of regret. Could I REALLY trust Carly again? I don't know…Sadie might still be in danger; maybe it was all an act…

"Freddie?" I said later that night in bed after Sadie was all tucked in bed

"Yeah baby." He crawled in bed next to me

"What if she's just pretending?" My voice trembled with fear

"Baby…Even if she is I'll be there the whole time to protect you…both of you." He said resting his hand gently on my rounded abdomen. Just then the baby kicked, "Hi baby." He said to my tummy "Mommy and I are excited for you to come out, I love you…and let mommy sleep tonight okay." Just then the kicking stopped and the baby fell asleep.

"Your voice is soothing to him." I smiled

"Him?" he asked

"Or her. Do you want to find out?" I asked him

"Only if you do." He smiled

"We haven't even thought of any names yet…or started the nursery…with your medical bills it's been expensive…how are we going to afford everything. I have a lot of furniture from when Sadie was a baby, but what about clothes if it's a boy and decorating the nursery…what about all that?" I said

"Well as for clothes Johnny will be outgrown most of his clothes and I am sure Melanie will let you have them and you guys can share them back and forth." Freddie told me

"Your right." I sighed in relief

"MOMMY!" I heard Sadie scream

I bolted out of bed and ran to her room, Freddie trailing behind me as fast as I was moving. I saw her tossing and turning in bed. "Sadie…Sadie baby wake up!" she opened her eyes

"Mommy! Mommy! He's coming…" she cried

I looked at Freddie before calming my baby down. Those words kept echoing in my head. _He's coming… He's coming… He's coming… He's coming…_

**A/N: Who's He? Tell me what you liked, what you hated? Let me know in a review! Please and Thank you! **

**Oh and look for my new Seddie story (coming soon) IGoodbye. I know **_**REAL original. It's going to be good I promise!**_


	11. Name?

**Freddie's POV**

Sam refused to go into work today, due to Sadie's dream last night. I'd never see Sam so…terrified. Sadie is her everything and she's already almost lost her once. I walked over to Bushwell plaza where Carly was back with Spencer for the time being, just until Gibby got an apartment. I knocked on the door and Chloe answered. "Hi Freddie…"she yawned

"Is Carls here?" I asked

"Hey hey!" I saw her enter the room

"Hey, can we talk?" I asked her

"Sure, see you later sis!" she called to Chloe who just glared at her

We walked over to the Groovy Smoothie and sat down. "Is everything okay?" she asked

"No…Sadie had a dream last night and woke up screaming 'he's coming…' now Sam won't leave her side. She won't eat, sleep, or shower…it's not healthy for her or the baby. Can you talk to her?" I asked hopefully

"I can try."

We walked to the apartment and opened the door. "WHO'S THERE?" Sam yelled coming out with a baseball bat

"Sammy…honey it's only me and Carly." I said approaching her slowly "Give me the bat…" she reluctantly handed over the bat and went back into Sadie's room

"See?" I said

"That bad huh…" Carly looked at me shocked

"Yeah…"

**Sam's POV**

"Mommy…I saw him…I can dwaw a piture of him." My daughter told me

"Okay do that baby." I told her handing her crayons and paper

"Go talk to daddy…I need do this awone." She said

"Oh…okay." I said slowly leaving the room only to run into Freddie and Carly

"She's drawing him…" I whispered

"Sam…Carly needs to talk to you."

We went in the other room Freddie listening closely from the corner near Sadie's room.

"Sam you have to eat, and sleep. You have to take care of yourself too. Your pregnant, remember…there's another baby in this house not just Sadie…go and eat and sleep Freddie's going to watch Sadie. Okay?" she told me, I looked down at my stomach and realized I wasn't taking care of my other baby

"Okay."

"MOMMY! I DONE." Sadie yelled running into the room a very good drawing in her hands

I gasped when I saw it. I ran to the closet and grabbed a shoebox and took the first picture on top. "Sadie is this him?" I showed her the picture

She started to cry and nodded. "No…" I whispered

"Sam? Who is it?" Freddie asked me

"My dad…" I whispered embracing my daughter

**Jeremy's POV**

I could do this…I had to do this. I called Pam and got Sam and Melanie's addresses and was heading to Melanie's house now. I pulled up and saw that all the lights were on so I went up and knocked on the door. A tall man came and answered "Can I help you?" he said

"I'm looking for Melanie Puckett." I said

"Mel! Someone's at the door." He called into the living room allowing me to enter

"Who is it?" She asked entering the room with a baby in her arms

She looked up at me and took a step back into the tall guy. "What are you doing here?" She said

"Melanie, who is this?" The guy asked

"Toby…this is…my father. Who needs to leave. Right now." She had tears in her eyes

"You heard her you need to go." Toby said opening the door

"Please Melanie all I want is to get to know you and Sam and my grandchildren." I begged

"Get. Out. Of. My. House!" she refused to meet my eyes

I left and got in my car and headed to Sam's apartment. I knocked on the door and to my luck Sam answered. "Why are you here?" she asked not surprised at all to see me

"Did Melanie call you?" I asked

"No. I knew you were coming, my daughter told me." She said

I looked down and saw her rounded stomach. "You look beautiful Samantha." I told her

"Don't you EVER call me that." She snapped

"Please let me talk to you, I want to be in your and Melanie's lives and my grandchildren." I begged

"Mom isn't even in my life. Why would I let you? Someone who abandons us never wrote, never called." She said

"Sam…that's not true, I wrote a letter to you and Melanie each every single week, since your mother and I got divorced." I defended

"Why did we never get one then?"

"I bet your mother hid them, please go look in her house. She's not home. She in Florida with her boyfriend I know I called her."

"You have one chance; if I find the letters I will consider it."

"Thank you baby girl. Mel won't even give me a chance to be in her life. I just want to be in one of your lives. Are you married?" I asked

"Happily." She kept her answers short

"Any other children?"

"A daughter."

"How old?"

"3."

"Sammy…" she cut me off "Don't ever call me that!"

"I used to call you that all the time." I said

"I need to go." She shut the door in my face and I turned and walked away

The plan was set…now all I needed to do was tell Marissa.

****2 months later****

**Freddie's POV**

Sam is 6 months pregnant now and we are happier than we have been in a while. Tonight we were going to do the first ICarly in like 8 years. Sam was getting Sadie dressed before we headed over to Spencer's to use the never cleaned out studio. Sam was tired tonight though trucking along with the plan for ICarly. I saw Sadie come bounding out of the bedroom dressed in a pink dress with flowers on it and her curly blond hair tired in pigtails.

"Hi Princess." I picked her up

"Hi, Daddy!" she said

Sam came waddling in a few moments later and grabbed her purse. "This baby is bigger than Sadie was." She said patting her large stomach. She hadn't been to her doctors for a while and I was concerned, she looked very uncomfortable and not well.

I pulled into Bushwell plaza and helped my girls out of the car. We took the elevator up to Spencer's apartment and waited to be greeted by Carly and Spencer and everybody. "Hey Sam." Spencer hugged her and we headed upstairs to see Carly and Gibby getting ready for the show. "Hola!" I said as I entered

"Hey guys…" Carly sighed

"What's wrong Carls?" Sam asked

"I don't know…something in here feels…off." She said

"You know, you're right." I said "Let's just try and get started in 5, 4, 3, 2…"

"I'm Carly." "And I'm a very pregnant Sam!" they started "AND THIS IS THE REUION ICARLY!" They cheered

"We are going to start off with some questions from our live viewers!" Carly said and Sam clicked her signature blue remote.

A teenage girl to be about 18 came on the screen. "  
Hi Sam, Hi Carly! And Freddie! My names Monica and I have always been a huge fan since the very first webcast! But I have to know who won…Creddie or Seddie!" she squealed showing off her Seddie shirt.

"Well…Freddie and Sam are actually married and have a little girl, along with another coming soon." Sam blushed and stepped over to get Sadie

"Can we please meet her!? A SEDDIE BABY! A dream come true!" Monica squeal

"Everyone…" Carly took the camera from me and pointed it and Sam, Sadie and I and said "Meet the Bensons! Sam, Freddie and Sadie!" Just as she finished someone grabbed her from behind causing the camera to crash to the ground

Several people dressed in black with masks on grabbed Sam and I with Sadie wrapped in Sam's arms. Gibby was being duct taped down as was Carly. "Who are you!?" Screamed Sam

Two of them stood before us and pulled their masks off. "Mom!" I yelled "Dad?" Sam said "What's going on?"

"We don't believe you two should be together…only because of this relationship…we can't be together." The two embraced each other and Sam looked like she might throw up or land in the floor

"Babe…are you okay?" I asked her

"Th-the baby." She slipped from the arm of the masked man and fell to the floor. I then noticed Sadie nowhere in sight. I glanced around panicked until I saw her shushing me to help mommy.

"Mom! That's your grandchild dying! And if they die…so do I!" I told her

****6 hours later****

**Sam's POV**

I woke up in the hospital…pain erupting through my weak body. Freddie was at my side in an instant. "Sam? Baby how are you?" he asked

"It hurts Freddie! It's too early…I'm going to die…" I said

"No baby no…you're going to be okay." He told me

"No Freddie…Its over…tell Sadie I love her!" I screamed

"You can tell her…because you're going to be okay." He sounded like he was trying to convince himself more than me

****The Next Morning****

I woke up and heard someone humming next to me. I opened my eyes to see Freddie holding a tiny bundle. "Freddie?" My throat was dry

"Do you want to hold our daughter?" he smiled

"Another girl?" I asked tears blurring my vision of the two of them

"What should we name her?" he asked me

**A/N: NAME CONTEST! No updates till I have some name submissions! Review them please girl names first and Middle! **


	12. A Joyful Time

**A/N: Okay guys I love you all so much! Thank you for the names! But what I do is I always want to choose every name, but I can't so I mix them around so middle names become first and the other way around so I will announce the 'winners' at the end. Here we go! Oh and also please check out my other SEDDIE story IGoodbye! Thanks!**

**Freddie's POV**

"Sam? Can we name her Joy?" I asked my wife

"That's my middle name." she said very much stating the obvious

"I know, but I love that name…and it…it fits her." I said

"Joy…" she looked down into our new daughters eyes "Joy Madeline Benson." She said pondering the name

"It's beautiful…just like the two of you." I got up and kissed Sam's head and then my beautiful new daughters.

"Where's Sadie? She needs to be here." Sam said

"Carly took her shopping…something about my new sister needs a birthday present." I smiled and laughed

"She's so cute…as are you little one." She moved the blanket out of Joy's face

There was a quiet knock on the door, "Come in!" Sam called

"Mommy? Daddy?" Sadie hesitantly entered…she's never had to share us, this might be a though transition.

"Hi baby girl." I greeted her and she walked in with a gift bag

"What do you have there?" Sam asked

"I thought she needed a pwesent." Sadie whispered

"Can mommy open it?" Sam asked

Sadie nodded and climbed into the bed to sit next to Sam and Joy

"Whas her name?" Said asked forgetting the 'T' in what's. This made me smile.

"Joy Madeline Benson." Sam smiled

"I hold her?" Sadie asked

"Open the present first." Sam said

"Okay." Sadie slowly pulled the tissue paper out and first showed us a pacifier that was pink and white; it said 'Daddy's Girl.' Next she pulled out a newborns outfit that would actually fit Joy, and it was pink with dark pink sleeves and had hearts on it. Then a small bow that just was a band that you place on her head. "Thank you Sadie. That's very sweet." Sam said

"I hold J-Joy." She struggled to get it right

"JJ…" I mumbled to myself "What was that honey?" Sam asked transferring Joy to Sadie's arms; Sadie was now in Sam's lap so Sam would be helping her

"What if we nickname her for when she's older?" I asked her

"Like what?" She asked

"JJ, Sadie said it and it was cute."

"JJ…it's nice…I like it." Sam smiled

****1 Week later****

**Sam's POV**

I entered the apartment and saw a ton of presents sitting in our living room. "SURPRISE!" Lauren, Carly, Gibby, Spencer and the rest of my staff popped up from random hiding places…well except Gibby who hid in the middle of the floor next to the door

"Guys! What's all this?" I asked looking back to see Freddie, Joy and Sadie coming up to the apartment door

"We thought you could use a few things for the baby!" Carly squealed as Freddie entered Joy in his arms.

"She's so cute!" Lauren said rushing over with Carly and everyone. I noticed Sadie sneak away to her room clinging to her favorite doll.

Everyone was taking turns holding Joy so I snuck away after Sadie. I entered her room to see half of it with the baby furniture we got out set up. We had a nursery it just wasn't done yet. "Honey what's wrong?" I knew she was jealous but I wanted to communicate with her

"Joy." She huffed turning to face the wall

"Sadie Eve!" **(I honestly don't think I ever said Sadie's middle name, but if I did. Sorry!) **I said "Look at me." I instructed firm, but not harsh

"I want to be the baby again…" she was 4 years old and knew all too much

"Hey…" I sat on her bed next to her. I put my hand on her back and she turned to look at me. "You will always be my baby…Yes now you have to share me with Joy, but you had to share me when daddy came back…When Joy gets older you two are going to be the best of friends." I told her "Come on, back to the party." She hopped off her bed and walked into the living room

"Sam, there you are!" Carly said handing off Joy to me

"Joy Madeline…" I said reading the cake she just put in front of my face "And Sadie Eve Benson…the two greatest girls in the world." I smiled "Thanks Carly!" I gave her a side hug

"Thank you Auntie Carly!" Sadie hugged her

The party carried on while I went into Sadie's (and Joy's temporary room) and put her down for her nap. "Good night My Joyful baby." I removed the bow that Sadie got her and stuck the pacifier back in her mouth. She was wearing that outfit today.

"Momma?"

"Yes My Princess." I said

"You called her You Joyful baby…and you call me Your Princess…why?" she asked

"Because…her name is Joy, and your name means Princess, so you're My Princess…" I told her

"Oh…okay." She shrugged it off and left the room leaving me gazing at the cutie in the crib

**Okay I know way to short! I'm sorry! I just wanted to get it up for you guys! I promise it will be longer next chapter! But tell me what you want to see, a few years in the future? A real Seddie wedding cause we never did see that. Give me your ideas! Just review and tell me what you want to see I'm stuck guys!**

**Anyway, onto it…**

**Abbey1012- Thanks for the names! Sorry I didn't use them! Maybe next time! But I am so grateful for your review! Please try and keep up with the story!**

**Kyoshiama- Thanks for the names! Sorry I didn't choose them! There's always another time! Please try and keep reading the story!**

**Sappy- Thanks I LOVED the idea for Sam's middle name to be their daughter's name! So credit is all to you for the name Joy! *Applause***

**12maryslittlelamb34- Thanks for the names! I really liked your middle name suggestion that's why I used it! Thanks and all the credit for the middle name goes to you! *Applause***

**Seddiefan99- Sorry I didn't get to use your name! But thank you soooo much for reading! Please review and keep reading! Who knows what's in store for our favorite couple!**

_**NEWSALERT: Please review and check out my other story IGoodbye! It's really good please check it out and review! Okay thanks y'all! **_

_**Oh, and if you'd like to see Joy's Outfit the link is on my profile!**_


	13. A Wedding Proposal

**A/N: Okay, I needed some inspiration for this chapter and a big thanks to sappy (Guest). Thanks for telling me your thoughts! I hope you enjoy.**

****1 year later****

**Sam's POV**

I looked in the mirror…I couldn't believe this day has finally come…A real wedding. Yes I was tough too cool to care Puckett in the past, but here I am talking about my wedding…that's right MY wedding…I was marrying a nub, but also the love of my life. Our lives. I looked over to see my 1 year old, Joy Madeline Benson carelessly playing with a toy. I looked next to her to see my 5 year old, Sadie Eve Benson brushing her favorite dolls hair.

Lauren entered the room with her 2 girls who were almost 2. Bethany Nicole and Abigail Samantha, she did indeed name her after me!

"Hi girls!" I said to them

"Auntie Sam!" they said "Petty desses!" Bethany clapped running over to be with Joy and Sadie

Lauren and I exchanged a glance then went back to readying myself. Lauren grabbed the stuff to do my hair. It was curly as usual but it needed to be pinned back. She pulled it back and put it in place and applied some hairspray. "Oh here!" I handed her some white flower clips. She put them in and smiled at me. "You. Look so beautiful…"

I looked at my appearance, I had on a floor length wedding gown, paired with white heals, a necklace Sadie had given me for mother's day…it was a locket with a picture of her and Joy on one side and Freddie and me on the other. On my wrist was the charm bracelet Freddie gave me for Christmas almost 2 years ago. **(The link to Sam's outfit is on my profile!)**

"You guys look amazing as well." I told Lauren and Carly and Melanie.

"Not nearly as beautiful as you." Mel said

"I have something for you guys." I told them walking over to my bag

They were wearing red dresses that stopped just after the knee. Paired with red heals now with a touch of jewelry. I handed them each a box that contained my present to them. Lauren, Melanie and Carly all gasped when they saw the pearl necklace, matching bracelet and earrings they had all been admiring while shopping for dresses. **(That link is also on my profile! They are a lot prettier than I described! Sorry!)**

"How did you afford these? They are really expensive." Carly said

"I own my own bakery Carly…hundreds of people come in a week, trust me I learned savings accounts exist." There was a knock on the door

"Who is it?" Lauren asked

"It's Specie!" Spencer laughed from outside the door

"Chloe, how much caffeine did he have today?" Carly asked

"Ummm…3 or 4 cups of coffee…" Chloe mumble from her spot bouncing their 6 month old son, while their daughter roamed the room

"Come in." Carly sighed

He opened the door and stopped immediately… "Sam you look so…wow…"

"Ummm, hey yeah, wife over here!" Chloe said

"No one could ever compare to you baby." He went over and kissed her

"Okay…so are we all ready?" Lauren asked

"I think so…" I said

"We will head out there and see the blushing bride in a few." Melanie smiled and headed out with my girls and Lauren and everybody else but Spencer

"Are you ready?" Spencer asked

"No." I told him

"Sam? What do you mean?" Spencer asked concern in his tone

"I mean…I know we are already married, but this is in front of everybody…I mean, it makes me look like a…a horrible person…We have two kids, but we are already married! So the judgments will be passed around and I don't think I can deal with those today."

"Sam deep breath." He told me

I took a breath in and felt a sense of relive wash over me. I was going to be okay. "Let's do this…"

"Come on." I looped arms with Spencer as we waited for the music to start

They opened the doors and we began to walk down the aisle. The minute I saw Freddie standing there with our girls next to Carly and Melanie, I knew telling him about Sadie was the best decision of my life. It was a small wedding not many people, but enough for us to be happy.

**Later that day**

"So…" Melanie said "Are you taking the girls on your 'honeymoon'?"

"We kind of have too; I mean they can't stay here alone." I said

"Well, we were thinking, what if they stay with us? I mean you're not leaving for a few days so…you have time to change plans." Melanie said

"You and Toby have enough to handle with Johnny. I can't have you take on our responsibility." I told her

"Please Sam…Johnny and Joy LOVE each other and Sadie is such a good helper! We can do it! Please!" Melanie begged

"I guess." I sighed

**Carly's POV**

I can't believe it's been a year since I was…well nuts. Sam and Freddie had a real wedding today and now Gibby and I were riding home. We were almost to our exit when Gibby took a different exit. "Gibby? Where are we going?" I asked

"I have a surprise for you." He said

"Surprise? Gibby what's going on?" I asked

"Just wait." He said

****Cabin in the mountains. ****

"Carly…Carly baby wake up." I opened my eyes to see Gibby trying to hand me a heavy coat. It was mid-December, but not as cold as normal in Seattle. I looked out the car window to see a thick layer of snow. "Where are we?" I laughed

"Our cabin in the mountains silly." He smiled

"When did you do this?" I asked getting out of the car with my coat on

"Few months ago." He said grabbing some suitcases from the back of the car

We silently walked into the cabin where a fire had already been lit and a dinner was on the table. "Sonya prepared everything for us." He told me removing my coat and hanging in the coat closet and escorting me to our fire lit picnic

"Gibby? What's this about?" I asked

"Nothing, just a nice trip out away from everyone. Sam and Freddie are going away for a week and I thought it'd be nice for us to go just the two of us." He said

"Okay." I said then continued to eat

When we finished eating we went out to the back deck and looked out across the mountains. "It's beautiful here." I whispered

"Not as beautiful as you. Carly did I ever tell you how much I love you. I love you so much." He gave me a small kiss, then got down on one knee and pulled a box from his pocket. Not just any box a ring box. "Carly Shay…will you do the honor in being my wife?" He asked

I brought my hands to my mouth and tears formed in my eyes as I nodded. He slipped the ring onto my finger and kissed me… "I love you." He whispered into my hair

"I love you too." I kissed him

**Sorry it's so short! Guys I need ideas! Help! Please type your ideas in a review or a PM but I might be putting an end to this story soon because of lack of ideas! **

**But in other news…Exams are soon so expect less updates and check out my other Seddie story IGoodbye! **

**Leave a review and hope you are having a fantastic day!**

**OHHH and outfits links are on my profile! **


End file.
